Entre les Mondes (5) : Le Cauchemar de Gamaliël
by Zeidra Senester
Summary: Mauvais Augure, la Légion et le Cercle d'Argent ont tous échoué à mettre fin à la prophétie de l'Opus Tenebræ. Le plus puissant des ducs infernaux, Gamaliël, a tout détruit en provoquant une guerre civile entre moldus et sorciers. Dix ans plus tard, Mathis et quelques survivants cherchent désespérément la seule issue possible : retrouver et tuer le démon. (Multivers Parfum-Potter)
1. Jours d'un avenir trépassé

Platypus, mes zoziaux ! Après une ellipse de neuf mois, durant lesquels vous avez tout de même eu le droit à d'autres publications, revoilà enfin Entre les Mondes, qui vous souhaite un joyeux Halloween/Samhain avec ce tome 5 intitulé _le Cauchemar de Gamaliël_.

Si vous ne savez pas qui est Gamaliël, c'est que vous n'avez pas fini le tome précédent. Ou pas commencé le tome 1, ce qui est ma foi plus gênant encore. Pour remédier à cela… vous savez comment faire !

Si ce n'est pas encore fait, je vous conseille fortement de lire ma mini-fic _le Triumvirat Infernal_, qui raconte le voyage d'Emrys à travers les Terres d'Argent, et révèle des éléments centraux sur l'Archiduc Gamaliël et son cauchemar.

·

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter, ainsi que les noms de Beauxbâtons, Olympe Maxime, Gringotts, elfes de maison, et potentiellement d'autres termes propres à HP sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling et ses ayants-droits.  
Cette fanfiction n'est associée ni affiliée à aucune démarche à caractère lucrative.

La grande majorité des personnages et beaucoup de concepts sont mes créations personnelles, d'autres proviennent de mes camarades, et sont la propriété exclusive partagée du collectif d'auteurs du **Multivers Parfum-Potter**. Merci de respecter notre travail, plagier n'apporte aucune satisfaction personnelle mais souvent la honte.

L'Aczu Śavnecze, la Sulciu Vukélia et l'Épigéen (Khalradre y Nepiťİ-li), trois langues construites apparaissant dans ce tome, sont mes créations personnelles et sont protégées par le droit d'auteur français à titre d'oeuvres intellectuelles. Leur usage sans mon autorisation écrite est illégal. Si vous êtes intéressé·e par la création d'une langue pour votre univers, ou si vous voulez en apprendre plus, vous pouvez vous rendre sur mon site, **Le Senesterium**, et y remplir le formulaire de contact, ou m'envoyer un MP ici même.

·

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Salut **Allan Eddem** ! La pile de l'Étage Blanc ? C'est un nexus. Un noyau de magie naturelle. Je l'ai dit clairement, c'est donc pas un spoil.  
Non, Mathis n'a aucune envie d'y aller. Mais Promettre à Isa/Pia, c'est un peu comme un serment inviolable : s'il ne le respecte pas, elles vont le tuer.  
C'est les deuxièmes. D'ailleurs, c'est Alexander Bailey qui donne la solution.  
L'Agence c'est plus des tueurs à gage, il me semble.  
Baaaah, tu as eu la réponse sur les solstices dans le Triumvirat Infernal !  
La maître**sse** des enfers ! Et bah comme son nom l'indique (subtilement), Gamaliël est le troisième archiduc. Avec Azraël (Duncan) et Samaël, les trois seuls à avoir des trémas sur le ë.

Hello **Tiph l'Andouille** ! Je… partage tes griefs. Genre _tous_.  
Ce qu'ils ont en commun… hé hé, secret ! Ou peut-être que…  
Moi aussi j'ai hâte de savoir ce que **Dreamer** va nous concocter. Mais je suis optimiste.  
Tu sais pourquoi grâce au Triumvirat Infernal, et tu ne seras pas une courgette à patin parce qu'ils ont échoué.  
Yep… Comédie horrifique, je suppose ?

Hey **Kuro No Kage** ! Merci, et oui d'accord avec toi, on gagne à connaître les personnages fascinants de MDS.  
Mais désolé, plus d'Augures…

Bonjour **Icequeen**, merci de ta lecture commentée ! Oui, Zomiel est une experte de la stratélique barbare.  
Oui, c'était une citation de la Vallée de Dana.  
Non, je ne ferai jamais d'ELM une série originale. Je pense qu'elle a totalement sa place dans cet univers, et je pense qu'au contraire, je veux en écrire encore et toujours plus pour le Parfum-Potter, l'étendre, recruter de nouveaux membres, et bien sûr tout ça gratuitement et pour encore plusieurs années… C'est mon cadeau au Monde. C'est peu, mais c'est bien. J'ai d'autres idées d'univers originaux, au moins un déjà prêt à l'usage et assez unique pour me rendre fier, donc je vais déjà m'en contenter.  
Non non, le horcruxe de trop, c'était juste une analogie au fait que le horcruxe de trop (=Harry Potter) est ce qui a causé la perte de Voldemort. Et que là, c'est pareil. Il y a un… supplément _imprévu_.

Coucou** Arya/Lilie** ! Merci pour ton soutien et ton impressionnante implication dans nos écrits, et j'espère que la suite continuera à te distraire de ton travail peu stimulant (mais pas trop, bien travailler c'est important, ne pas se faire prendre encore plus !).

·

* * *

**PRÉLUDE : **_Quand Emrys a franchi la Faille des Pyrénées et est devenu Gamaliël, il a déclenché un processus inarrêtable qui a conduit à la résolution de la prophétie de l'Opus Tenebræ. L'enfer a déferlé sur Terre, et les démons ont instigué une guerre entre moldus et sorciers, pour ensuite résoudre les survivants en esclavage. Beauxbâtons fermée, la plupart des bastions sorciers détruits… C'est la fin de la civilisation. Du moins en France, le pays étant théoriquement toujours en huis clos. _

_Notre histoire commence dix ans presque jour pour jour après ce drame, dans la ville souterraine de Grand-Trou, une colonie d'elfes de maison libres située sous les catacombes de Paris. Mathis Devaux et son petit groupe sont peut-être les seuls sorciers encore libres et vivants. Il y a de quoi perdre tout espoir, rester cachés jusqu'à la fin… Mais ils ont une mission.  
_

* * *

.

**1) Jours d'un avenir trépassé**

_Grand-Trou, juin 2029…_

Mathis claqua des doigts. Le bruit résonna dans l'immense grotte.

– Mauvia, Justine, on y va ! chuchota-t-il.

– Vous êtes obligés ? s'enquit Duneska, inquiète.

– Si le tuyau est fiable, c'est peut-être notre seule chance de passer à Brocéliande, répliqua le sorcier.

Mauvia haussa les épaules, et rabaissa ses lunettes de soudeur.

– On plonge.

– On plonge, répéta Justine en attrapant le bras de Mathis.

Celui-ci ne transplana pas ; cela attirait irrémédiablement les renifleurs. À la place, il ouvrit un tunnel astral qu'il projeta mentalement aussi près du point de rendez-vous possible, dans une cour intérieur abandonnée. Le _plocame anotérodiastasique_ (affectueusement surnommé "Ahta") qui n'avait jamais quitté Mathis même quand celui-ci lui en avait donné la possibilité, choisit cet instant pour intervenir. Déployant deux tentacules, il créa un pont physique entre les deux points, et Mathis se dépêcha de tisser la trame de son tunnel astral le long des appendices de la créature extraplanaire. C'était ridiculement rudimentaire comparé aux Tunnels de Transportation druidiques, mais ça ferait bien l'affaire pour trois passagers. Enfin, quand la trame fut assez solide, le tunnel s'ouvrit dans un bruit de succion. La pression atmosphérique étant plus forte dans la grotte qu'à la surface, il y eut une violente aspiration, dont ils profitèrent pour plonger.

Le trio trébucha plus qu'il ne courût dans le court tunnel instable, et ressurgit dans la ruelle.

– Génial, il pleut, râla Mauvia.

– Ça te fera pas de mal, tu pues la crotte de rat !

– Pardon Madâme d'avoir d'autres priorités que de me laver dans des circonstances pareilles !

– Hé, les filles ! On se calme ! intervint Mathis.

– Où sommes-nous ? s'enquit Mauvia.

– Derrière l'hôtel Miramar, répondit Justine, dont la vision nocturne était un grand atout. La tour Montparnasse est là.

Elle désigna la carcasse carbonisée de la tour, qui dépassait à peine derrière les ruines de l'hôtel. Mathis plissa les yeux pour l'apercevoir, et acquiesça silencieusement. Sous cette tour se situait jadis le palais du Prévôt, l'Élysée sorcier, un des premiers bastions à avoir été détruit. Il sortit un plan rudimentaire de sa poche, dessiné sur une feuille de journal moisie, et craqua une allumette.

– Nous sommes ici, et nous avons rendez-vous à la statue de Paul Verlaine dans le jardin du Luxembourg.

– Ça fait plus qu'un kilomètre ! constata Justine. Tu nous as habitué à mieux !

– La princesse a peur d'user ses souliers ? ironisa Mauvia.

– La princesse, elle t'emmerde.

Mathis, qui connaissait le passif médical grave de son amie, fit preuve de plus de sollicitude :

– Tu t'en sens capable ?

– Évidemment, se braqua la sorcière. J'ai vaincu la Mort, ce n'est pas pour avoir peur de quelques hordes.

– À priori, c'est une zone morte. On peut croiser une ou deux patrouilles, faciles à esquiver. Quelques rôdeurs, mais vous savez quoi faire…

Mauvia brisa le silence à peine installé :

– Et si c'est un piège ?

– Alors il va falloir te préparer à cramer du démon.

– Chic ! s'exclama la jeune femme, en relevant ses lunettes qu'elle avait gardée.

Avant de partir, Mathis utilisa l'allumette pour mettre le feu au plan. _Aucun indice_. _Aucune trace_.

Rejoindre la rue de Rennes fut assez aisé. Le coin était désert, et la pluie effaçait les silhouettes dans la pénombre. La remonter jusqu'à Saint-Placide fut une autre paire de manche. Après avoir passé une patrouille de renifleurs de justesse, Mauvia eut l'idée d'entrer dans la boutique Zara pour y trouver un imperméable. Justine râla, mais Mathis ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la pyromancienne de détester être mouillée… Et puis Justine protestait pour la forme, il savait très bien qu'elle aurait accepté avec joie si la proposition n'était pas venue de la néerlandaise. Il la soupçonnait d'être un peu jalouse. Il ricana à cette idée absurde…

– Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, tête de pioche ?

– Rien, je réfléchissais. On devrait en prendre des grises, pour se fondre dans le décor.

– Ah oui, pas bête, soupira Mauvia, qui reposa le ciré fushia.

– On se dépêche, ça serait pas le tout de mettre notre contact en danger…

– C'est qui, au fait ?

– Aucune idée, avoua Mathis. Mais c'est quelqu'un à qui les elfes font confiance, sinon le message ne nous serait jamais parvenu. Orwell est pire que Cerbère…

– Foutus affranchis, grogna Mauvia. Je suis sûre que c'est des espions…

– Hé, même si c'était le cas, les Niafasen ont toujours été de notre côté !

– Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se barrent avec les autres, au pays merveilleux de Castle-Land ! gronda la pyromancienne. Ils se foutent bien qu'on crève tous ici.

– T'enflammes pas, Big Bang ! intervint Justine. Nous sommes pressés, vous vous rappelez ou ça ne vaut que pour moi ?

– Désolé, on y va ! confirma Mathis.

Il regarda rapidement dehors. La voie libre, il fit signe à ses camarades de le suivre. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne firent pas cent mètres qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une embuscade de rôdeurs. Le chef du gang, un colosse roux avec des câbles électriques attachés à ses dreadlocks, tenait un chien hideux qui ressemblait à un carlin pinscher sans poil, une race issue d'un croisement entre plusieurs races de chiens et des hellbounds. Un "pourc" comme les appelait ironiquement les résistants, l'inverse du _croup_. Un détecteur de sorciers. Le pourc se mit à gronder avec haine.

– Qu'avons-nous là ? Trois sorciers pour le prix d'un ? Balises !

Quatre rôdeurs plantèrent des balises anti-magie dans le sol, créant un large rectangle dans lequel aucune magie ne pouvait fonctionner. Outre la lueur vacillante des balises, plusieurs rôdeurs portaient des torches improvisées.

Le bras droit du chef de gang rechargea son fusil à pompe, et s'avança de quelques pas, le pointant sur la tête de Mathis.

– Retirez vos capuches, les féticheurs, et mettez les mains en l'air ! Pas de geste brusque où je vous crève le troisième œil !

Mathis s'exécuta, révélant le visage d'un jeune homme barbu aux cheveux châtains en bataille. Deux cicatrices marquaient marquaient sa joue droite et son front, mais ce qui était le plus notable chez lui, c'était la marque cyan autour de ses iris.

Mauvia retira à son tour la capuche de son imperméable tout neuf, et grogna quand les premières gouttes tombèrent dans ses courts cheveux frisés violets. Elle portait pour seul apparat un étroit losange rouge peint sur l'œil gauche, comme un simulacre de griffure.

Justine garda sa capuche.

– Hé, toi ! L'ordre valait pour tous les trois ! gronda le lieutenant, qui passa juste à côté de Mathis.

D'un coup sec de tentacule, Ahta happa le malfrat, qui eut un infime hoquet de suprise, avant de se retrouver soumis à son envoûtement. Mathis lança d'un ton badin :

– _Couic _!

Les trois sorciers se laissèrent tomber au sol comme des poupées de chiffon. Le lieutenant se mit à tirer sur ses amis, dans tous les sens. La plupart furent fauchés sur le coup, mais d'autres parvinrent à se planquer dans la boutique la plus proche. Mauvia alluma une petite grenade alchimique en la frottant contre le macadam, et la balança par un petit trou dans la vitrine. À l'intérieur, la bombe explosa sans flammes, liquéfiant toute matière autour d'elle.

Justine, rapide comme l'éclair, avait déjà arraché deux balises du sol, et parvenait à la troisième quand le colosse roux surgit de derrière une carcasse de voiture, tenant une arme automatique. _Un FAMAS alchimique_, reconnut immédiatement Mathis, qui sortit sa baguette.

– Bande d'enculés, vous avez tué tout mon gang !

– Techniquement, c'est votre gars qui en a tué la plupart, fit remarquer Mauvia.

– Vous foutez pas de ma gueule ! Je sais pas comment vous avez fait, mais c'est de la putain de magie ! Merde, on voulait juste vous dépouiller !

Il fit mine de les mettre en joue. Mathis leva les mains, souriant. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre une arme alchimique. Mais Justine était suffisamment proche.

D'un bond, elle atterrit juste à côté du rôdeur, et planta sa main dans la gorge du rôdeur. Elle rentra comme une lame dans du beurre, avant de ressortir écarlate.

– _Couic_.

– Ce truc est vraiment barbare, grimaça Mauvia.

– Ce truc nous a sauvé les miches plus qu'à son tour ! répliqua Justine, en léchant sa main.

– T'es obscène.

– Et toi t'es aussi agréable qu'une balle dans le pied pendant un marathon.

– La ferme ! grogna Mathis.

Il ramassa le FAMAS alchimique, et l'examina à la lueur d'une allumette. Il jura entre ses dents.

– Un souci ? s'enquit Mauvia.

En guise de réponse, il lui jeta l'arme. Entre les mains expertes de la jeune alchimiste, l'arme réagit, révélant les runes gravées sur sa surface. Mais quelque chose l'intrigua plus encore. Mais c'est finalement Justine qui mit le doigt dessus. Littéralement, se brûlant.

– La crosse de cette saloperie est en argent ! jura la jeune femme.

– Crosse en argent, protections runiques… Vous en concluez quoi ? les pressa Mathis.

Mauvia éjecta le chargeur, et en sortit une balle, qu'elle ouvrit. Une puissante odeur de souffre s'en éleva. Il y avait emboîtée dans la tête de la balle une capsule que Mauvia extraya, et renifla :

– _Aqua fortis_. C'est l'arme d'un chasseur de démons ! comprit-elle, horrifiée.

– Comment un rôdeur a pu se procurer ça ?! s'étonna Justine.

– En la prenant sur le cadavre d'un chasseur, répondit Mathis, sombre.

Un chasseur ayant été tué sur leur territoire, ces gangs étant très casaniers.

Mauvia poussa un gémissement. Elle aimait jouer les provocatrices, et aurait effectivement fait face à quelques engeances infernales mineures. Mais qui disait chasseurs de démons disait démons puissants. Et qui disait chasseurs de démons morts disait démons_ très _puissants.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– On cours ! proposa Mathis.

À vive allure, le reste du trajet ne fut guère long, et ils ne croisèrent heureusement aucune patrouille. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la statue de Paul Verlaine, où… personne ne les attendait.

– Merde, il est où ton contact ?

– Se cache peut-être, supposa Mathis.

– T'as pas un mot de passe à balancer, au cas où ?

– C'est inutile, le message a dit qu'on se connaissait.

– Et si ton contact est en fait un polymorphe ?

– Tant pis pour lui.

En tant qu'illusionniste, Mathis avait acquis le don de percer les illusions des autres, et cela incluait celles des démons dits polymorphes, qui contrairement aux métamorphomages ne se transformaient pas physiquement. Pour ça, il avait eu un bon professeur… si on exceptait à quel point ce type était un égoïste et un lâche.

Mathis commençait à perdre patience, quand il entendit des bruits de course dans leur direction. Il se déporta de la haie entourant la statue, et vit trois silhouettes en poursuivre une quatrième qui se dirigeait droit sur eux. Deux créatures volantes se joignirent à la chasse, tandis qu'un des poursuivants prenait spontanément feu, accélérant brutalement sa course.

– DÉMONS EN APPROCHE ! s'écria Mathis, qui sortit sa baguette, et envoya immédiatement un sort de découpe sur un des démons volants.

Il lui trancha une aile, et celui-ci s'écrasa. Le démon de feu était sur le point de rattraper leur proie quand celle-ci jeta quelque chose derrière elle : une grenade électrique qui happa le démon dans son aura foudroyante. Le choc ne fit que le ralentir, mais suffisamment pour que l'humaine le distance. À la faveur d'une éclaircie de lune, Mathis put apercevoir son visage, et la reconnut aussitôt.

– Orianne, par ici !

– Salut, Mathis ! Un coup de main, peut-être ? cria-t-elle en se cramponnant aux anses de son sac à dos.

Mathis compris le message, et pointa sa baguette vers elle !

– _Accio_ sac à dos !

La brusque accélaration faillit destabiliser la jeune néogicienne, mais la mit au moins hors de portée des démons. En guise de salutations, Mauvia lui donna le FAMAS anti-démons, et décrocha une bombe alchimique de sa cartouchière.

– Il faut se débarrasser du crameur avant que Justine puisse les approcher.

– Elle est venue aussi ? s'exclama Orianne. Cool !

– Elle est embusquée, lâcha Mathis. Attention !

Il plongea pour esquiver un projectile de feu jeté par le démon. Il roula au sol pour l'avoir dans l'alignement de sa baguette, et répliqua d'un maléfice de vortex noir. Mathis haïssait la magie noire, qui lui avait déjà tellement coûté, mais peu de sorts conventionnels fonctionnaient contre les démons élémentaires.

Un des démons mineurs fut aspiré et broyé par le micro-trou noir, mais le crameur dissipa celui-ci d'un coup de patte griffue. Alors que le deuxième démon volant arrivait à proximité des trois sorciers, le premier que Mathis avait abattu revenait à la charge, après avoir rattaché son aile tranchée. Ces saletés étaient increvables…

– Attention les yeux ! s'écria Mauvia.

Mathis se protégea immédiament le visage. Orianne n'eut pas ce réflexe, et quand la puissante bombe alchimique de lumière explosa en percutant le démon volant le plus proche, elle fut aveuglée par le puissant flash qui brûla horriblement la bête. Celle-ci n'agonisa guère longtemps, le lent démon de feu lui écrasant le crâne sous une lourde patte griffue. Mathis tenta de lui jeter un _Aguamenti_ amplifié, mais l'eau s'évaporait avant d'atteindre le démon, et il préféra relâcher le sort avant que la brume ne le masque à leurs yeux.

– Quelqu'un a une solution ?

– Il faut écarter le feu magique suffisamment longtemps pour l'atteindre ! s'exclama Orianne, qui le mit en joue avec l'arme à feu.

– Mais oui, bien sûr ! Prête, Mauvia ?

– Évidemment !

– VENTUS ! jeta Mathis, tandis que Mauvia débouchait une fiole de tempête en bouteille.

La puissance du souffle projeta les deux démons mineurs restants, volant et rampant, en arrière, mais le crameur planta ses puissantes griffes dans le sol, attendant que les sorts se dissipent. Cependant, comme l'espérait Orianne, le souffle fut suffisamment puissant pour repousser partiellement l'aura de feu infernal entourant le monstre, exposant son visage et une partie de son poitrail. Elle ajusta sa visée, et tira une salve de projectiles de souffre purifié. Le souffre explosa au contact du cuir brûlant du crameur, vaporisant la capsule d'aqua fortis contenue dedans. Aqua fortis dont les vapeurs étaient toxiques pour les démons de feu. Pas suffisamment pour les tuer, mais assez pour souffler leur aura de feu quelques secondes. Assez pour laisser Justine approcher, et broyer sa massive tête à mains nues.

– Par les testicouilles de Merlin ! jura la néogicienne. T'as pris des vitamines au réveil ?!

– Tu ne crois pas si bien…

Par réflexe, elle esquiva la piquée du démon volant, et repéra le rampant qui essayait de la prendre à revers. Elle lui fonça droit dessus :

– Couvrez-moi !

Mathis secoua la tête. _Évidemment, tête brûlée !_ Il essaya d'ajuster la créature volante, mais Mauvia fut plus rapide. Elle balança au volatile une sphère électrique dont elle ajusta la trajectoire à distance au dernier moment. Il fut percuté de plein fouet. Hurlant de rage mais toujours vivant, il tenta de se relever, mais alors l'air se changea en véritable tornade électrique autour de son corps décharné. Tremblant sous l'effort, Mauvia grogna de rage et de douleur, mais maintint le sort assez longtemps pour qu'il ne reste plus du démon que des cendres et des braises fumantes.

Pendant ce temps, Justine luttait toujours avec l'autre. Elle était plus rapide et au moins aussi forte que lui, mais le démon rampant possédait deux bras de plus, et ne semblait pas ressentir la douleur. Il parvint à bloquer les bras de la sorcière, et lui asséna un violent coup de tête qui la fit chanceler. Il leva alors un long bras griffu, et s'apprêta à la lacérer de haut en bas. Mathis balança un sort de découpe, qui trancha le membre. Le démon fut surpris, mais ne réagit guère. Il jeta le corps flasque de Justine dans la pelouse ravagée, et chargea droit sur lui. Mathis se jeta en avant, et planta sa baguette dans le sol. Des plantes grimpantes surgirent du sol, et capturèrent le démon, qui se débattait vainement dans sa gangue végétale épineuse qui avait poussé en moins de deux secondes autour de lui.

Mathis se releva, et essuya sa baguette sur son pantalon. Il approcha le démon d'un pas assuré, et marmonna un sort entre ses dents. Une vague lueur en forme de lame de dague scintilla autour de sa baguette, et il se servit de cette dernière pour trancher la gorge de la créature en passant à côté, pour ne pas être éclaboussé par le sang noir. Avant qu'il ne se retourne, le démon était tombé au sol, et les plantes de son sort précédent pourrissaient à vue d'œil.

– Vantard ! cracha Justine, qui reprenait ses esprits à quelques mètres devant lui.

– On s'amuse comme on peut, répliqua le sang-mêlé.

Il pivota sur ses talons de manière presque comique, et ouvrit grand les bras :

– Orianne Vasset, quel bon vent vous a amenés, toi et tes sympathiques défunts compagnons ?

– C'est moi, ton contact, banane ! répliqua la néogicienne. Paraît que tu cherches un moyen d'accéder à Brocéliande ?

– Les rumeurs vont vite. Tu as quelque chose à me proposer ?

– Moi non, mais…, commença Orianne.

– Ne me dit pas que…

– Ton frère, si.

– Évidemment ! cracha Mathis, haussant les yeux au ciel. Ça ne m'étonne guère que cet abruti soit là-bas, en fait. J'aurais dû m'en douter, il est comme son père…

– Tu es dur avec Thomas ! le morigéna Orianne. Il ne se cache pas au sanctuaire, il était parti chercher Rogan Brisebois !

– Mouaif. Et alors ?

– Bah alors il l'a trouvé, et Rogan a réussi à rétablir deux Tunnels. Un pour le sanctuaire… et un entre le Bourg et le palais du Consortium.

– Il ne pouvait pas trouver un endroit encore mieux gardé ?! explosa Mathis. À croire qu'il n'y a que moi qui réfléchit, dans cette famille de tarés !

– Hééé ! râla Mauvia.

Mathis l'ignora, et jura dans sa barbe. Traverser les ruines en pleine nuit c'était une chose, mais entrer dans le palais souterrain, devenu le pire bastion démoniaque depuis la Chute…

– J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais tes entrées à Grand-Trou, fit remarquer Orianne. Tu as au moins l'avantage de la surprise, la plupart des sentinelles surveillent la surface.

– Et le peu qui reste pour surveiller l'accès souterrain suffirait à tous nous tuer, répliqua Mathis d'un ton sec. Plusieurs fois.

– Hé, ne tire pas sur la messagère ! J'ai risqué ma vie pour venir jusqu'ici, et je n'ai aucun moyen de repartir sinon de vous suivre dans ce merdier.

– Comment tu es arrivée ici ?

– Rogan m'a projetée. Il a également projeté ton frère à la Gare Centrale de Transportation, et est resté seul pour défendre le pont. Mathis, tout le monde se met en quatre pour que tu puisses atteindre ton objectif. Tout le monde risque sa vie… et on ne sait même pas pourquoi.

Mathis soupira, et fit signe à Mauvia d'approcher.

– T'es sûr que c'est prudent de…

– Avec le vacarme et la débauche de magie que nous venons de provoquer, s'il y avait des rôdeurs dans le coin, ils nous seraient déjà tombés dessus. Ton sac, s'il te plaît.

Mauvia râla pour la forme, mais s'exécuta, détachant le sac à dos solidement arrimé sous ses baudriers et autres bandoulières de combat. Elle en sortit un petit sac de toile, qu'elle jeta à Mathis.

– C'est quoi ? s'enquit Orianne.

Mathis ouvrit le sac, et en sortit une grosse clef rouillée, si complexe qu'elle aurait fait pâlir d'envie un casse-tête chinois. Il la tendit à la néogicienne, qui la prit avec prudence.

– Ça ouvre quoi ?

– La seule porte qui est en mesure de nous faire sortir de ce cauchemar, répondit Mathis d'un ton sombre. La porte de la cellule de Morgana Le Fay. La seule créature vivante plus puissante que Gamaliël.

.

* * *

.

Eh voilà. Surpris ? Vous le serez plus encore par la suite.


	2. Ouvrir des portes

Bonjoir ! Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis la dernière fois que je ne vais pas les raconter… ou peut-être que si ? Je me suis créé un Twitter "pro" à l'occasion du Lexember, Senesterium (comme mon site), et ça se passe super bien. Mon travail a été repéré par des sommités du milieu, les followers s'additionnent, des gens "célèbres" m'ajoutent sur Facebook…

Le Lexember, c'est un défi de création de vocabulaire pour les langues construites tout au long du mois de décembre. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle j'ai tant de "retard" sur la publication de ce chapitre : j'ai tout simplement pas le temps. Je vous le dis tout de go, le chapitre 3 n'est pas fini, et habituellement je ne publie jamais sans chapitre d'avance, donc vous pouvez considérer que c'est le dernier chapitre que je publierai de l'année. Toutes fics confondues, donc toujours pas de chapitre de Renouveau 6 (mais no stress je ne vais pas la remettre en hiatus, en fait le chapitre est presque prêt mais je dois à tout prix valider mon Lexember en priorité parce que j'ai été approché par le Conlangery Podcast pour figurer dans une rétrospective à condition que je le valide…).

·

_Dans le chapitre précédent_, nous retrouvions Mathis Devaux dix ans après la sortie de Gamaliël des Terres d'Argent, alors que le pays ravagé par les démons est parcouru par des gangs de tueurs de sorciers. En compagnie de Justine Levallier (la fille de l'infirmerie) et Mauvia Staarleit (une sorcière néerlandaise), il quitta les catacombes de Paris contrôlés par les elfes libres pour rejoindre un contact dans le Jardin du Luxembourg, traversant une zone très dangereuse. Ce contact s'avèra être Orianne Vasset, la néogicienne dont le père s'est occupé de Thomas Devaux après sa fuite.

·

Réponse aux reviews :

Bienvenue parmi nous, **Miss Gotthelf** ! Nous avons tellement parlé de ces fics, ça me fait immensément plaisir que tu aies décidé de te lancer.  
Je te rassure, ce tome est aussi déroutant et dénué de repères pour les anciens lecteurs. C'est très drôle de voir qu'avec un regard extérieur, t'en capte autant voire plus qu'eux, parce que tu n'as pas d'à prioris.  
Nous avons déjà longuement parlé du reste, donc je n'y reviendrai pas… Mais merci encore, tes mots me touchent au cœur, et de toi plus que de n'importe qui me touchent à l'âme.

Hello **Tiph** ! Ahta, le plocame anotérodiastasique ? Ha ha, pourtant il le dit. Mais tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre, et le suivant… J'y reviens souvent. Mais non, aucun rapport avec Justine.  
À Grand-Trou, il n'y a que Duneska. Comme sous-entendu (peut-être trop subtilement), Mathis et ses amies ne sont là que grâce à Orwell, l'elfe des Niafasen-Castle. Grand-Trou n'est plus tant un refuge qu'une cachette.

Salut **Allan** ! Je vois difficilement comment tu aurais pu le lire, vu que je ne l'ai montré à personne avant de le publier. Tu sais à quoi t'attendre parce qu'on en a effectivement parlé, mais j'aime garder un peu de mystère. Même avec Océ, quand on lit nos chapitres mutuels du crossover nous nous surprenons. L'idée c'est de compartimenter au maximum pour que globalement, personne ne sache rien même si individuellement chacun en sait beaucoup.  
Le plocame anotérodiastasique, c'est sans nul doute ma fierté de ce chapitre. Il m'a fallu plusieurs HEURES de recherches étymologiques sur le latin et le grec ancien, la construction des noms vernaculaires et la taxonomie scientifique… Tout ça pour en arriver à quelque chose d'à la fois clairement descriptif et en même temps scientifiquement obscur.  
Il y a des cendres partout et il pleut, mec. Le plan n'existe plus.  
Je t'ai déjà dit oui.  
Elle a pris dix ans dans la gueule en quelques mois de hiatus. Ça fait vachement mal.  
Les deux sont possibles, mais paradoxalement, plus un démon est puissant, plus il a de mal à conserver sa forme corporelle sans posséder un corps. C'est une question d'incompatibilité énergétique, à cause de l'Éther.  
Par contre, anatomie si proche des humains ? Sur quoi tu te bases, sachant que je donne genre 8 détails physiques dont 6 clairement non-humains ? Parce qu'ils ont des bras ?  
Qui sait, chat retardé (heh).

Yo **Ice** ! Alors je ne m'inspire pas directement de Dante, mais son oeuvre se situe à la fois en amont et en aval de mes inspirations. Tant en amont de Devil May Cry (c'est pas pour rien que le héros s'appelle Dante…) pour l'apparence des démons mineurs, qu'en aval de la Qliphoth et de la Kabbale en général (ainsi que l'_Ars Goetia_ et le _Lemegeton Clavicula Salomoni_) pour les démons majeurs et tous les mythes autour de l'_Opus Tenebræ_.

Hey **Miss Hiwatari** ! Si je pouvais oublier ton pseudo (non), je ne pourrais pas oublier ton image de profil, qui me fascine toujours autant.  
Toutes les réponses viendront, y compris la raison de cette ellipse soudaine. Mais la suprise était nécessaire pour vous mettre en bonne condition.  
Oui, c'est bien elle.  
Non, en effet. C'est un peu abrupt, mais effectivement, ç'en est définitivement fini des Augures. Je ne peux pas en dire plus, sinon vous rassurer qu'ils ne sont pas juste tous morts.  
J'aime pas les gens impatients, mais je te pardonne parce que tu me fais plein de beaux compliments (et que tu reviewes, tu ne te contentes pas de te plaindre, ça compense).

.

* * *

.

**2) Ouvrir des portes**

Grâce aux elfes, rejoindre le palais du Consortium depuis Grand-Trou fut plutôt aisé. Après être retournés dans la ville souterraine des elfes libres, Ils avaient récupéré Duneska et s'étaient faufilés jusqu'aux catacombes creusées sous l'hôtel des Invalides, dans lesquelles était suspendu le palais du Consortium. On y accédait par le "toit" du palais inversé, par un escalier en colimaçon perçant à travers la plus "haute" tour (_Mathis n'avais jamais compris en quoi le fait que les bâtiments soient sous terre justifiait de les avoir construits à l'envers_). Escalier qui avait été remplacé par un monte-charge rudimentaire, et gardé comme les diamants de la reine.

– Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit que ce serait trop bien gardé ! râla Mathis.

– Je t'ai connu plus courageux, le titilla Orianne.

– Plus _impulsif_, corrigea le sorcier. J'ai suffisamment mûri pour accepter que nous n'avons aucune chance.

– Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas prévu de distraction ?

– Mmmh ?

– Attends un peu, tu verras…

Mathis patienta alors. La néogicienne avait toujours eu des plans extravagants pour se sortir de situations désespérées. Un petit truc hérité de son obsessionnel de père. Encore quelque chose qu'ils avaient en commun…

Soudain, un vrombissement se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la grotte, s'amplifiant. Plusieurs des sentinelles quittèrent leur poste pour aller voir de quoi il retournait, quand l'un d'eux marcha sur une mine de stase. L'onde de choc magique stupéfia tous ceux dans leur rayon. Une autre partie des sentinelles alla leur prêter main forte, pour déminer le terrain et réveiller les stupéfiés. Certaines restèrent à leur poste, surveillant attentivement les alentours, leur baguette à la main, mais le danger qu'ils représentaient était moindre.

Mathis fit mine de se précipiter, mais Orianne le retint par le bras.

– Attends !

Une des sentinelles improvisée démineur repéra une mine, et jeta un sort de dissipation. Mais, technologie néogicienne, le sort n'eut pour effet que de neutraliser l'enchantement qui maintenait la détente mécanique en place. La mine, explosant, pulvérisa le cristal de poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou qu'elle renfermait, plongeant toute l'autre moitié de la grotte artificielle dans le noir total.

– On y va ! ordonna la néogicienne. Justine !

Mathis et ses trois compagnes de voyage lui emboîtèrent le pas. Justine, de loin la plus rapide, pris les devants. Les sentinelles donnèrent l'alerte, mais dans la noirceur magique avait été déclenchée une mine sonique, dont le vacarme grave et sourd couvrait leur voix sans pouvoir être perçue comme une alarme par les renforts à l'intérieur du palais. Personne ne les entendit donc.

Justine esquiva un sort, et asséna un uppercut au gendarmage le plus proche. Ceux-là n'étaient que des pantins, ils n'avaient pas à mourir pour la folie des lâches. Mauvia jeta une fiole de gaz somnifère au pied de l'escalier, et le corps rapproché s'effondra. Une sentinelle qui surgissait des ténèbres se prit un _Petrificus Totalus_ de Duneska de plein fouet. La vue astrale permanente de la benjamine du groupe était un gros avantage. Tandis que ses compagnons se débarrassait de la dernière poche de résistance autour de l'accès, elle visa les auras errant dans la poudre d'obscurité pour pétrifier les derniers gardes.

– C'est quoi la suite ? s'enquit Mauvia.

– On grimpe jusqu'au troisième étage, à la salle de transfert. Si Rogan a effectivement rétabli un tunnel, ça sera celui-là. L'accès est réputé inviolable, car la porte alchimique est liée à un sceau de Heimling fait du sang du passeur, un homme sans famille. Sont complètement paranos, c'est probablement ce qui les a sauvés des démons.

– Et c'est quoi le plan, concrètement ?

– Si le passeur refuse d'ouvrir, on l'égorge et tu forces le sceau, résuma Mathis.

Ils en étaient là. Si tuer les sentinelles n'était pas nécessaire, il n'hésiterait cependant pas à détruire tout obstacle qui s'avérerait impossible à contourner. Le destin du Monde était peut-être en jeu.

– À quel moment sommes-nous passés du côté obscur ? râla Justine.

– À peu près au moment où une mage noire psychopathe revenue d'entre les morts au bout de mille ans est devenue notre seule espoir.

– Touchée.

Accéder à ladite porte fut beaucoup moins difficile que prévu. Outre les effectifs fortement réduits interdisant les patrouilles dans les couloirs, l'essentiel du pouvoir (ou du moins ce qu'il en restait) avait été concentré dans les étages supérieurs, et à part quelques archivistes à stupéfixer, il n'y eut aucun obstacle.

Puis ils arrivèrent devant la salle de transfert, et les choses se compliquèrent _légèrement_. La grande porte magique blanche était fermée… et le passeur était absent de sa loge.

– Génial, comme si on n'avait que ça à faire que de le chercher dans tout le bâtiment ! râla Mauvia.

– Je peux le pister à l'odeur, annonça Justine.

– Ah ? s'étonna Orianne.

– L'enchantement de la porte doit maintenir du sang à l'état liquide pour pouvoir comparer avec celui du passeur, expliqua Mauvia. Le sceau de Heimling est prévu pour sceller, pas pour verrouiller une porte régulièrement ouverte.

– Oh d'accord ! lâcha Orianne, impressionnée. Mais je croyais que ta spécialité c'était l'alchimie, pas la Magie Rouge ?

– Elle triche, glissa Mathis. Sa meilleure amie est la descendante de Heimling.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? Elle n'est pas…

– Elle est en vie ! confirma Mauvia. Du moins l'était-elle la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Ensuite, sa famille est partie se réfugier en Norvège.

– Ah, bon, ça va. Hé, attendez… Où est Justine ?

Tous furent étonnés de sa disparition. Enfin, tous… Mathis un peu moins.

– Foutue tête brûlée, soupira-t-il.

– On fait quoi ? s'enquit Duneska.

– On l'attend. Avec un peu de chance, elle aura l'idée de ramener le sang du bonhomme sans le reste…

.

* * *

.

Voyant le groupe s'ancrer dans une discussion vaine, comme si tout allait bien, Justine s'éclipsa pour suivre la piste. C'était étrange de se dire qu'elle était certainement celle du groupe qui avait vécu le moins d'aventure. Mais elle avait vécu la plus grande de toute : elle était morte. _Ou presque_. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait accepté. Quand elle y pensait, elle avait comme une vague impression, une vague sensation de tiraillement dans la nuque. Elle avait accepté tout ceci pour une raison précise, mais impossible de se souvenir laquelle. C'était comme si… ça ne s'était pas encore produit.

Profitant de sa vitesse et de sa faible capacité à courber les ombres, elle se déplaça aussi furtivement que possible en suivant la piste de l'odeur de sang. Cela la mena à une double porte surveillée par deux sorciers, au bout d'un couloir rectiligne. Elle viendrait facilement à bout de ces guignols, Mais malgré sa rapidité ils auraient le temps de donner l'alerte avant qu'il ne les atteigne. Avoir sa baguette lui aurait bien servi, mais elle avait été brisée lors d'une attaque trois ans auparavant. Du moins, c'est ce dont elle pensait se souvenir. Au-delà de ces dernières semaines, la chronologie des évènements était très floue.

La suite le fut encore plus. Elle entendit un déclic à côté d'elle, et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Dans la petite pièce se trouvait un bureau en bois clair. Sur le bureau était perché un corbeau aussi gros qu'un pygargue. Il observait Justine avec curiosité, penchant la tête pour la regarder de son œil latéral à la manière d'une poule.

Soudain, le corbeau poussa un cri rauque qui résonna dans le couloir.

– Qui va là ?! s'écria un des gardes.

Le corbeau choisit évidemment cet instant pour surgir hors du bureau dans une brutal envolée de plumes noires, attirant l'attention des sorciers sur l'intruse.

– Hé, vous là bas ! Plus un geste !

Justine se figea, et tenta en vain de resserrer les ombres autour d'elle.

– Hé merde.

– Avancez lentement, les mains en l'air. Pas de geste brusque.

Justine s'exécuta. Ils n'avaient pas prévenu les occupants de ce qui devait être une salle de réunion, et s'ils n'étaient pas à l'écoute des bruits extérieurs, elle avait encore une chance de jouer l'effet de surprise.

Malheureusement, le garde qui avait parlé lança un _Lumos Sagitta_ au plafond, et l'éclat bleuâtre de la lumière magique fit étinceler les iris rouge sang de la blonde.

– C'est une putain de vampire ! s'écria l'autre.

– _AVADA KEDAVRA _!

Justine plongea dans le bureau qui s'était ouvert tout seul, juste à temps pour éviter le sort. _D'ailleurs, s'était-il vraiment ouvert tout seul ?_

– Argh, génial !

Les sorciers était stupides. De la stupidité des minorités majoritaires, pour reprendre l'expression consacrée. Mécontents d'être traqués par les moldus et massacrés par les démons, ils avaient en toute logique décidé de reporter toute cette haine sur les créatures magiques qui n'avaient rien demandé dans tout ça. Enfin, sauf Sathariel, mais c'était là une autre histoire. Une histoire de centaures terroristes.

L'histoire du jour, c'était celle d'une jeune vampiresse désarmée face à deux gardes bien décidés à la zigouiller sans négocier. Après avoir tué un démon supérieur, elle ne s'attendait pas à mourir comme ça.

– Non, je vais m'en sortir ! se motiva-t-elle.

Elle attrapa le bureau dont elle arracha la tablette, renversant tout se qui était dessus, et le porta en bouclier.

– _AVADA KEDAVRA _! lança à nouveau le garde.

– Non mais ça suffit à la fin, râla Justine.

– _Confringo_ ! répliqua l'autre, embrasant la planche.

– C'est vous qui l'aurez cherché !

Profitant de la bonne hauteur de plafond du bâtiment législatif, Justine propulsa la tablette comme un javelot. Quand il s'écrasa sur un des gardes, elle avait déjà atteint l'autre, dont elle brisa la nuque et vola la baguette. _Hé, il avait essayé de la tuer deux fois, la clémence a ses limites !_

Au passage, elle acheva l'autre, qui agonisait avec sa cage thoracique renfoncée et le sang bullant à son nez, d'un sortilège de découpe à la jugulaire.

– Rock'n'roll, baby ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de faire exploser la double porte d'un _Bombarda Maxima_ bien senti.

À l'intérieur, c'était la panique. Une dizaine de vieillards étaient en panique. Les plus proches de la porte avaient été projetés, et était probablement blessés ou mort. Les plus éloignés étaient tétanisées, tel un infarctus collectif, à l'exception du moins décrépi du lot qui sortit calmement sa baguette et la pointa sur la nouvelle venue.

– Vous avez la moindre idée de ce que vous faites, jeune femme ? Voulez-vous vraiment donner raison à ceux qui reportent le problème démoniaque sur les vôtres ?

– Les _miens_ sont à forte majorité des sorciers. De tous les horizons, avec des talents particuliers… plus ou moins utiles. J'ai même une amie néogicienne, qui m'attends à quelques couloirs d'ici.

Un des vieillard avala de travers si fort qu'on eût dit qu'il ravalait sa pipe.

– Comment avez-vous osé faire entrer une _moldue_ ici, vile créature ?!

– Nous tentons de sauver l'Humanité, le sectarisme est une perte de temps.

– En tuant ce qui reste du gouvernement français ?

– Je ne suis pas venu vous tuer, mon bon monsieur. J'ai juste besoin du passeur.

– Les tunnels de transportation sont tous condamnés et le réseau de cheminette est saturé de démons du feu ! cracha celui qu'elle sentait (littéralement) être l'intéressé. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que j'accepte d'ouvrir cette foutue porte !

– Un ami druide a réussi à rétablir le tunnel entre ici et le Bourg Enchanteur. Je crois savoir que ça a été le premier condamné, il ne s'est pas effondré. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il a choisi celui-là, la trame astrale devait avoir été préservée…

– Vous mentez ! C'est impossible qu'un druide ait survécu à l'incident de Brocéliande !

– Comment ça, quelle incid… Peu importe ! J'ai juste besoin de votre sang pour ouvrir cette foutue porte. Alors vous avez le choix entre accompagner ledit sang ou le laisser partir seul.

– Jamais je ne…

– _Diffindo_ !

Justine fit une balafre sur le bras du vieux barbu, donc elle put d'un sort d'attraction attirer assez de sang pour en remplir un encrier qui avait miraculeusement survécu à l'explosion de la porte (et qu'elle avait pris un malin plaisir à renverser sur le tapis persan). Elle reboucha la fiole, et adressa un signe de tête à celui qui la tenait en joue, mais n'était toujours pas intervenu.

– Bonne journée, messieurs. Mes excuses pour le dérangement. Si nous survivons, je reviendrai réparer cette porte.

Elle fit mine de s'en aller, mais un léger sentiment de culpabilité la retint.

– Oh, et euh, vous ne devriez pas rester ici. J'ai malheureusement dû tuer vos deux gardes, et j'ai croisé un corbeau trop gros pour être vrai. Si ce n'est pas un animagus de vos collègues, je soupçonnerais un démon polymorphe… Bon bah salut !

Devant la porte ensorcelée attendait toujours le groupe entier, fort heureusement. Il y avait un corps pétrifié de plus, probablement un gratte-papier s'étant retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

– C'est bon ? s'enquit Mathis.

– C'est bon, confirma Justine en sortant l'encrier de sa poche. J'en fais quoi ?

– Verse-le dans la bouche du serpent, indiqua Mauvia en pointant la poignée gauche de la double porte.

Justine s'exécuta. Il y eut un déclic, et Mauvia ouvrit la double porte à la volée.

La pièce était grande, et dans un état franchement lamentable. Les traces des évènements passés étaient partout : les cendres jaillies des cheminées en même temps que les démons, les arches de tunnel brisées par l'afflux massif de fuyards qui avait provoqué l'effondrement, les carcasses de rats messagers qui emplissaient la pièce d'une atroce odeur de pourri…

– Hé ben, c'est joyeux tout plein ! commenta Orianne. C'est laquelle ?

– Celle-ci, pointa Mathis, désignant une arche brisée. _Reparo_.

– Comment on va faire pour la franchir ?

Mathis se concentra sur l'arche, et appela mentalement Ahta. Le plocame lui confirma, avec des sensations plutôt que des mots, qu'un tunnel magique avait été tissé autour de la trame astrale, et qu'il pouvait établir le lien. Comme la veille, Mathis se servit du corps de la créature comme canaliseur pour ouvrir un portail. Mais au lieu de tisser pour le rattacher à sa destination, il s'ancra sur le tunnel existant.

Dans le monde physique, un portail sombre s'ouvrit dans l'arche.

– T'as réussi, bien joué ! acclama Mauvia.

– On y va !

Ils plongèrent tous les cinq dans le tunnel, et ressurgirent quelques secondes plus tard à des centaines de kilomètres de là, en Bretagne. La grand Gare Centrale de Transportation était à peu près dans le même état que la salle des transferts du palais du Consortium, à la différence près qu'elle était plus vaste que le palais entier (bien que moins haute).

Le Bourg Enchanteur était totalement désert. Le peu qui avait survécu au cataclysme (_quel cataclysme, déjà ?_ se demanda-t-il à son tour) avaient fui les lieux lors des premiers raids. Ils passèrent silencieusement devant la boutique des Brisebois, qui avait été réduite en cendres.

– Une idée d'où on peut trouver ton frère s'enquit Justine.

– Il doit être…, commença Orianne.

– Oh, je sais très bien où il est, coupa Mathis, se dirigeant droit vers l'allée des artistes.

Au bout de cette allée, dévastée comme le reste, se trouvait une boutique qui avait déjà l'air délabré avant tout ça, et qui de ce fait semblait exceptionnellement bien préservée. L'enchanterie de Runecorne, le vieux fou membre des Initiés aux Arcanes du cœur de Byeong-Su. Oh, il était bel et bien mort. Mais peu de gens savaient que les meilleurs artéfacts de sa boutique étaient dans une cave secrète protégée par des moyens indétectables. Aucune magie, sinon celles assez puissantes pour raser la boutique, n'aurait pû mettre à jour le trésor des néogiciens.

Mathis entra dans la boutique, et s'annonça de la manière la plus mature possible :

– HÉ TÊTE D'ENCLUME T'ES LÀ ?!

Il entendit de remue-ménage en-dessous d'eux. Le grincement de la trappe fut suivi de l'apparition de Thomas Devaux, pointant le groupe avec un revolver énorme, qui semblait taillé dans l'obsidienne. Il toisa Mathis, puis Orianne, et revint sur son frère en ignorant les autres.

– Comment puis-je être certain que c'est vous ?

– Je suis Mathis Philibert Devaux, fils de la moldue Marianne Devaux, et de la raclure de fond de chaudron qu'est Armin Heriaas. Le premier sorcier à être venu chez nous est Olivier Fauchet, et j'adore la glace à la prune dirigeable. Oh, et je suis devenu illusionniste suite à une greffe alchimique.

Illustrant ses dires, Mathis fit apparaître une réplique parfaite de Thomas adolescent, qui fit un doigt d'honneur à son alter-ego.

– Je suis Orianne Églantine Vasset, fille des moldus Josiane et Martin Vasset, et néogicienne depuis que j'ai treize ans. Ce revolver que tu tiens s'appelle _Пэпэл_, et c'était l'arme d'un chasseur de démon russe. Runecorne l'a donnée à mon père quand tout a commencé, et il te l'a transmise quand tu es parti chercher Rogan Brisebois en Irlande.

– C'est bon, on peut discuter, maintenant ?

– C'est bon, grogna Thomas en abaissant l'arme.

– T'es toujours aussi agréable, à ce que je vois, grinça son petit frère.

– Va chier. Présente-moi plutôt tes amies ?

– Hé bien tu connais déjà Justine, il me semble ?

– On s'est croisés une fois à Poitiers, confirma la vampiresse.

– La petite rasta aux yeux fluos ici présente, c'est Duneska, une autre Louve. Nous avons décidé de nous regrouper après… Enfin, voilà. Et Mauvia…

Celle-ci s'avança, tendant la main à Thomas :

– Je m'appelle Mauvia Staarleit. Je suis votre sœur.

– Que… hein ?

– C'est la fille d'Armin aussi, expliqua Mathis. C'est Marie-Alice qui m'a permis de la retrouver.

– Marie-Alice est en vie ?!

– Autant que faire se peut. Quand les Appelbaum sont partis, elle a rejoint Ingram. Elle ne peut être qu'en sécurité avec le dragon blanc.

– Bon, ça va. Mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour échanger des banalités. Vous voulez aller à Brocéliande ?

– Oui, mais ce n'est pas…, commença Mathis.

À nouveau, il ressentit cette tension dans la nuque, et cette impression de malaise.

– Rogan a restauré une des arches. Le tunnel est instable, mais il reste sur place pour le sécuriser. C'est un enchanteur à la base, pas un _astronaute_.

Ce mot avait un sens totalement différent pour les moldus et les sorciers. Il s'agissait ici d'un mage, souvent un druide, habitué à se déplacer physiquement dans l'Astrum. Le plan astral avait la capacité d'accueillir la matière et même la vie, mais ce qui provenait du monde physique n'y avait guère sa place. Pourtant, les sorciers avait continué à y envoyer tout et n'importe quoi. Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'enfer se déchaîne sur Terre.

Un jour, un druide de Brocéliande eut l'idée d'utiliser un objet envoyé là-bas comme ancre pour ouvrir un portail vers l'Astrum. S'effondrant sur lui-même, le tunnel se rouvrit en plein Océan Atlantique. Ce fut le premier tunnel de transportation, accidentel. Et le premier raz-de-marée en pleine forêt non côtière, un beau gâchis.

Depuis, la technomagie de la transportation avait été améliorée, mais c'est à la technique d'origine que Rogan Brisebois avait fait appel pour rétablir ce portail entre l'arche continentale de la forêt de Brocéliande et l'île astrale d'Avalon. Du moins, c'est ce que leur expliqua Thomas sur le chemin entre le Bourg Enchanteur et Brocéliande.

.

* * *

.

Après avoir quitté ce que Mathis réalisa être la presqu'île de Quiberon (lui indiquant la location précise du Bourg Enchanteur, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait), ils récupérèrent une voiture à Carnac pour parcourir les quatre-vingts et quelques kilomètres les séparant de la forêt magique. Dans la voiture, un silence pesant régna. Il y eut quelques tentatives pour le briser, mais aucune ne prit.

– Alors comme ça, t'es notre demi-sœur ? s'enquit Thomas.

– Ouaip, confirma Mauvia.

– Toi aussi, il t'a abandonnée ?

– En fait, je ne l'ai jamais connu. Tu es bien du 30 juillet 2002, c'est ça ?

– 2001, corrigea Thomas. Toi ?

– Ah, je te croyais plus jeune ! 27 mai 2004.

– Mathis est né en janvier 2005. Ça veut dire qu'il a trompé notre mère avec la tienne.

– Euh, désolée, je suppose ? Enfin, techniquement, il n'était marié à aucune des deux, donc…

– Mouih.

– Hum.

– …

Ce fut là la plus longue discussion des presque deux heures de trajet.

Le Morbihan était étrangement calme, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu un peu partout, spécialement à Paris. _Partout, mais où ?_

– Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous avez fait le mois dernier ? demanda soudain Mathis.

– Qui ?

– Tout le monde. Justine, ça fait des années que nous voyageons ensemble, c'est ça ?

– Euh…, oui ?

– Alors où étions-nous le mois dernier ?

– Bah nous étions… Euh, nous étions… Je…

– Je ne m'en souviens plus non plus. Et il y a autre chose. Thomas, pense à ce moment où Martin t'as transmis Пэпэл ? Tu dois bien t'en souvenir, non ?

– Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

– Pense-y fort !

– Ok, ok ! Alors, quoi ?

– Tu t'en souviens ?

– Euh, non… Non ! Pourquoi je ne me souviens plus de ça ?!

Mathis réflechit. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, pour sûr, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

– … Duneska, tu te rappelles à quel moment tu as quitté Sainte-Lucie ?

– Je crois que c'était… C'était…

– Il y a un problème.

– À quoi tu penses ?

– Je ne sais pas. Mais il y a pour sûr un truc anormal. Je sais des choses que je ne me souviens pas avoir apprises. J'ai des souvenirs que je ne me souviens pas avoir vécu. Des cicactrices que je ne peux associer à aucune blessure. C'est comme si on avait altéré ma mémoire. Mais visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul… C'est comme si nous étions sous le coup d'un filtre de perception…

– Mouais, bah c'est pas tout ça mais nous sommes arrivés, intervint Thomas. Tout le monde descend, on doit finir à pied.

Mathis fronça les sourcils. Ça ne faisait pas déjà une heure, si ?

Il regarda par la fenêtre.

– Qu'est-ce que…

La route s'arrêtait presque net. Au-delà, tout n'était qu'un immense cratère dévasté, comme si une météorite avait frappé la tête à cette endroit-là. Mathis sentit qu'il devait savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais c'est comme si sa mémoire lui répondait : _"aucun cataclysme trouvé, veuillez essayer d'autres mots-clefs"_. Plus il cherchait, plus la nausée augmentait. Il dût ouvrir la portière de la voiture en catastrophe pour vomir.

– Bah alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? ricana Thomas.

– Bleuargh… J'aimerais bien le savoir, répliqua son frère. T'as d'autres questions stupides ?

– Pas la peine d'être grognon, Philibert.

Mathis marmonna dans sa barbe, et quitta brutalement la voiture, sautant purement et simplement dans le cratère. Dans la voiture, ses amies le regardait partir, interdites. Une fois encore, Mauvia brisa le silence :

– Il y a comme une tension, entre vous deux.

– Noooon, tu crois ?

– Pourtant, quand Mathis m'a raconté vos histoires de jeunesse, vous aviez l'air super proches, que s'est-il passé ?

– Il a pris… Nous avons tous les deux pris des mauvaises décisions, qui nous ont fait prendre conscience à quel point nous étions différents.

– Pourtant vous voilà ensemble, à travailler pour le même objectif…

– Je ne vais pas l'aider à libérer Morgana.

– Comment tu sais…

– … Que mon irresponsable de frère a pour projet de libérer une mage noire ? Oh, je sais pas, peut-être parce qu'il pense que la fin justifie les moyens ? Ou parce qu'il a fait des choses aussi horribles qu'elle ?

Cette dernière révélation eut l'effet d'une claque sur la métisse néerlandaise.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, au juste ?

– Oh, un peu de tout ! badina Thomas. Meurtres, torture, nécromancie, esclavage, … Ce garçon est plein de surprises !

– Mais pourquoi tu lui en veux _personnellement_ ? insista Mauvia.

– Ça ne te regarde pas. Bon, Allons-y maintenant. À force de discuter dans le vent, Rogan va mourir de vieillesse en nous attendant…

Le cratère, si immense que l'autre bord à l'horizon ressemblait à une chaîne de montagnes, était tout ce qu'il restait de Brocéliande. De temps à autre, un îlot de verdure trônait là, un débris qui avait été projeté dans les airs avant d'atterrir plus loin. Quelques arbres, souvent brisés, avait même pu survivre. Cependant, pour l'essentiel, la forêt avait été désintégrée. Mathis, que le groupe peinait à rattraper, se demandait comment un des dolmens qui servaient de portails aux druides avait pu subsister.

Au bout de presque trois heures de marche encore plus pénibles et ennuyeuses que le trajet en voiture, ils trouvèrent enfin le portail. Il s'agissait d'un simple trilithe d'à peine plus d'un mètre de haut, et Mathis soupçonna que le vieux druide l'avait construit lui-même, à partir de rochers récupérés des débris des portails. C'était très rudimentaire, mais ça pouvait marcher.

Sur le trilithe était perché un énorme corbeau. Quand celui-ci croassa en agitant ses ailes, Justine fronça les sourcils :

– On dirait le même corbeau qu'au ministère…

Le corbeau tourna son œil vers elle comme s'il avait compris ce qu'elle venait de dire, et s'envola. En l'air, il explosa dans un tourbillon de plume, et devint trois corbeaux de taille normale, qui tourbillonnèrent à toute allure. Chaque plume noire qui se détachait de l'un d'entre eux se changeait en un nouveau corbeau, jusqu'à ce qu'une tornade noire se forme.

La tornade explosa à son tour dans une germe de plumes, et au centre de la nuée de cauchemar était apparue une femme brune à la peau pâle.

– Ce n'était pas moi, mais je me souviens de toi, vampiresse. Nous ne sommes qu'une, et nos souvenirs également.

– Une Harab Serapel ! cracha Mathis. Génial, manquait plus que ça…

– Toi aussi, je me souviens de toi, garçon de la Giraglia ?

– Comment ça ? Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à la…

– Ça suffit ! l'interrompit Thomas, qui pointait Пэпэл sur la tête de la Duchesse Infernale. Nous sommes pressés.

– Je t'en prie, jeune moldu. Tire donc !

Thomas ne se fit pas prier, et lui tira une balle en plein front. Il y eut quelques instants de flottement, pendant lesquelles le corps resta figé. Puis, au lieu que le corps de la Serapel s'écroule, sa tête se changea en corbeau qui _lui_ tomba au sol, et une nouvelle tête lui poussa. Elle sourit.

– Une très puissante arme magique. Un néogicien, je présume ?

– Tu présumes vachement bien, tête de piaf ! confirma Thomas, tirant une seconde balle.

Mais d'une vitesse ahurissante même pour Justine, elle esquiva la balle, combla la distance qui la séparait de Thomas, le désarma d'un coup violent sur le poignet, avant de lui asséner un uppercut qui l'envoya valser.

Ce fut le signal des hostilités. Ou du moins, du massacre, car tous sauf Justine et Mathis se retrouvèrent au tapis. La première était un peu moins rapide mais un peu plus forte que la Serapel. Mathis, lui, n'avait pas encore été attaqué. Il essaya de trouver une ouverture, mais la lutte entre les deux femmes était si rapide qu'il eut peur de toucher Justine. Cette dernière feinta, faisant lever la garde à son adversaire, et lui planta les griffes dans l'estomac. La Serapel hoqueta de douleur mais sourit, et se changea en nuée de corbeaux dans une explosion de plumes.

Les corbeaux se mirent à tournoyer, et à les becqueter et les griffer avec violence. Mauvia parvint à sortir une bombe alchimique de sa poche, et la jeta en l'air. Un des corbeaux l'attrapa au vol, et s'éloigna à toute allure du groupe pour être le seul à mourir dans l'explosion.

– Elle les invoque ou ils font partie d'elle ? demanda Orianne, qui cherchait une solution rapide.

Mathis abattit un corbeau qui fonçait droit sur lui d'un _Avada Kedavra_, et répondit :

– Le deux, je crois !

– Ça fera l'affaire ! Bombe hurlante !

Tous comprirent le signal, et se plaquèrent au sol en se bouchant les oreilles.

Pour éviter qu'un corbeau n'emporte la bombe sonique au loin, Orianne la garda à la main, et la déclencha en arrachant la goupille et en levant le bras à la dernière seconde. Quand la très faible charge de poudre explosa et embrasa la poudre alchimique, l'enchantement se libéra, et une onde de choc sonore balaya la zone.

L'onde eut deux effets sur les corbeaux : le son en lui-même était tellement fort que leur petits tympans explosèrent, et l'onde de choc créa une zone de dépression où les corbeaux ne pouvaient plus se maintenir en l'air. La plupart s'écrasa dans une zone en cercle autour d'Orianne et celle-ci, du sang coulant abondamment de ses deux oreilles, entreprit de les écraser de ses bottes.

Mathis qui avait eu le réflexe de créer une bulle de silence autour de Justine et lui leva le sort, et libéra un feudeymon pour s'occuper des survivants. Quand la zone fut purifiée, il se débarrassa de la créature éthérée et entreprit de soigner les oreilles de la néogicienne.

Encore sonnée, Mauvia se redressa, et vit un corbeau s'éloigner.

– Euh les amis ? Je crois que la harpie se fait la malle…

– Peu importe, assura Duneska. Euh… Peu importe, hein ?

– On s'en fiche, confirma Mathis, qui déjà étudiait le trilithe. Nous sommes pressés.

Duneska allait répondre, mais Justine lui fit signe de se taire. Le sorcier posa les mains de chaque côté de la minuscule arche, et prit une grande inspiration. Le tour de ses iris se mit à luire, et des larmes de sang coulèrent sur ses joues, mais il maintint sa concentration.

Après d'interminables secondes, le portail s'ouvrit enfin dans une brutal aspiration qui fit trébucher Mathis. Il tremblait comme un épileptique en crise, et ses orbites s'emplissaient de sang. Mauvia sortit sa baguette, et une bande de tissu noire.

– _Vulnera Sanentur. Tergeo_.

Elle aida ensuite Mathis à nouer le bandeau autour de ses yeux, pour les protéger de la lumière.

– C'est malin, t'es aveugle maintenant, râla Justine. Tu sais pertinemment que les sorts de guérison ne fonctionnent pas sur les brûlures d'Éther.

– Tu t'en prendras à Rogan, son pont astral est aussi solide que de la cancoillotte. J'ai dû tisser comme un bourrin, Isa aurait eû honte de moi…

– Bon du coup, qui passe en premier ?

– J'y vais ! décida Thomas, qui avait ramassé son arme et la tenait de la main gauche.

– Thomas, ton poignet est cassé ! s'écria Orianne (un peu fort, son ouïe était toujours en convalescence).

– Mais non, ça va.

– C'est dégueulasse, confirma Duneska. _Episkey !_

– Je ne… Aïeuh ! couina Thomas. Ça fait affreusement mal, ton truc !

– Fallait bien que l'os se remette en place, gros malin. Et j'ai juste remis les choses en place, le recul de ton arme suffirait à briser l'os à nouveau alors fais pas le malin.

– Je vais passer en première, décida Mauvia.

Elle détacha une fiole d'aqua fortis de son ceinturon, et s'accroupit pour passer la petite arche.

De l'autre côté, elle eut la surprise de déboucher d'un gigantesque dolmen en plein milieu d'une forêt verdoyante. C'était si beau qu'elle eut envie de pleurer. La plupart des forêts qu'elle avait vues avaient été ravagées par les démons, incendiées par les moldus qui cherchaient à débusquer les créatures magiques, ou avaient pourri à cause des miasmes infernaux autour des portails d'obsidienne.

Elle observa les alentours, mais ne vis absolument rien. Elle ramassa alors une pierre, qu'elle jeta dans le dolmen pour faire signe aux autres de la rejoindre, et entreprit d'explorer la zone.

L'île d'Avalon, une gigantesque demi-sphère qui avait été conçue à l'image de Brocéliande par Merlin en personne, était en permanence surmontée d'un ciel parfaitement clair, d'un bleu roi le jour, et éclatant d'étoiles la nuit. Il s'agissait bien sûr d'une illusion, la projection d'un ciel vieux de 1500 ans sur la toile infinie de l'Astrum.

Thomas et Orianne suivirent. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le premier utilisait un Tunnel de Transportation, mais la sensation de changer de plan d'existence était comme un grand vertige, comme une impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête.

Duneska passa à son tour. Avec sa masse capillaire, personne ne découvrit le changement brutal qu'elle avait subi avant qu'elle ne s'écrit :

– Mes yeux ! Je vois normalement !

– C'est normal, tu ne peux pas voir le plan éthéré alors que nous sommes au-dessus, expliqua la voix de Mathis derrière eux.

Totalement aveuglé par le bandeau, il était guidé par Justine qui le tenait par le bras. Deux traînées de sang marquaient ses joues : ses yeux saignaient à nouveau.

– Ça ne s'arrange pas, s'inquiéta sa demi-sœur.

– Attends, il y a pire, soupira Mathis.

Il y eut quelques secondes de battements, durant lesquelles Mauvia attendit une réponse.

– Qu'est-ce que…

Elle fut interrompue par un bruit de tissu qui se déchire. Il provenait de Mathis, dont le haut du dos enflait et se déformait, formant un amas de tumeurs violacées, dont surgit des tentacules.

– C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! s'écria Orianne.

– Je te présente Ahta. Mon compagnon de voyage astral.

Mathis tapota la bosse, qui lui mit un coup de tentacule derrière la tête en retour.

– Au risque de me répéter… _C'est quoi ce bordel _?!

– C'est une greffe alchimique, expliqua Mauvia. Une créature artificielle qui a été ancrée à l'aura de Mathis pour lui donner un pouvoir l'illusionnisme, et accidentellement de manipulation émotionnelle.

– Qui a fait une chose pareille ?

– Il ne sait pas vraiment, mais…

– J'ai ma petite idée, cracha Mathis, amer. On y va. _Tout de suite_.

Il tira brusquement le bras de Justine, l'obligeant à avancer. Celle-ci l'excusa du regard auprès des autres, et l'empêcha de percuter un chêne de plein fouet.

– Euh. D'accord. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

– _Quelqu'un_ a fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, répondit sombrement Mauvia. Quelqu'un qu'il traque depuis plus de quinze ans.

.

* * *

.

C'est moche et ça pique. Comme la moutarde.


	3. Tuer les immortels

Platypus mes zoziaux ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je ne vais rien dire. À part ça. Et ça. Chut.

·

Dans le chapitre précédent : Mathis s'étant mis en tête d'aller trouver Morgana Lefay sur Avalon, ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que d'attaquer le Palais du Consortium pour s'y introduire de force et prendre le dernier Tunnel de Transportation en service sur Paris, afin de se rendre au Bourg Enchanteur pour y retrouver Thomas, avant d'aller à… ce qu'il reste de Brocéliande. Là-bas, face à l'arche que Rogan a restaurée, la petite bande se retrouve à affronter une Harab Serapel. La Duchesse Infernale est très puissante, mais ne fait pas le poids face à quatre sorciers, une vampiresse et deux néogiciens armés jusqu'aux dents. Enfin, Mathis réactive l'arche, et ouvre un tunnel vers l'île astrale d'Avalon.

·

Dans ce chapitre : euh… ? Des trucs bizarres ?

.

* * *

.

**3) Tuer des immortels**

L'île astrale n'était pas très grande, mais Mathis eut l'impression qu'atteindre le campus de l'Université Druidique prit une éternité. Cela tenait à deux choses somme toute simples : la forêt était totalement à l'état sauvage, et il était totalement aveugle. Il avait passé plus de temps le nez par terre, les chevilles entortillées dans les ronces, qu'à avancer.

Justine venait de lui signaler que le château était en vue, et il commençait à presser le pas quand elle le retint. Il s'agaça et tenta de la forcer à avancer, mais il ne faisait pas le poids face à la vampiresse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On y est presque !

– Mathis, nous ne sommes…

– Vous ne ferez pas un pas de plus, intrus !

– … plus seuls.

– Humph, grogna l'aveugle. Qui va là ?

– C'est des dryades, répondit Mauvia, juste derrière lui.

– Ah, parfait ! s'exclama Mathis. Il se dégagea de la poigne de Justine, et s'avança en direction de la voix qui l'avait invectivé.

– Recule, immonde démon ! gronda une autre voix féminine.

La surprise l'arrêta net, plus encore que la lance qui pointait entre ses côtes.

– Qu'est-ce que… Oh ! réalisa-t-il. Ahta. C'est une abomination alchimique, faites pas attention. Je suis un Loup d'Argent. L'une d'entre vous serait-elle Oriande MeľŬoĝ ?

Il y eut un silence. Celles qui les menaçaient devaient digérer ce que Mathis venait de balancer comme des banalités. Mais il touchait son but du bout des doigts, il n'avait pas le temps d'y mettre les formes.

– Oriande est morte, cracha la dryade à la lance. Arakiel a tué toutes les sœurs MeľŬoĝ.

– Que fais un Loup d'Argent ici ? demanda une troisième. Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici, et que cherchez-vous vraiment ?

Mathis se tourna dans la direction approximative d'où émanait la voix, et demanda :

– Si je vous dis la vérité, je dois obtenir une garantie. Acceptez-vous un serment d'honneur, fille de la forêt ?

– Il n'y a plus de forêt, Brocéliande a brûlé ! grinça celle qui le tenait en joue.

– Pas vos arbres, sinon vous seriez mortes aussi, fit remarquer Mathis. Vous êtes les esprits d'Avalon. Le serment a toujours de la valeur.

– Que veux-tu, jeune Loup ?

– La vie sauve pour moi et mes amis, et votre aide.

– Je veux absolument tout savoir.

– Moi, Mathis Devaux, j'en fais serment.

– Moi, Ṅerenc Egha, j'en fais serment également. Tu sembles au courant de nos coutumes, mais je vais inclure tes amis dans la discussion : la monstruosité aveugle qui se comporte comme votre chef vient de prononcer l'équivalent épigéen d'un serment inviolable. S'il ne tient pas parole, la forêt le dévorera, et nous répandrons votre sang sur les racines des chênes centenaires.

– Mathis, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! s'écria Justine. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire d'aller si loin !

– Je crois que si, répliqua Mathis. Parce que j'ai le sentiment profond qu'il est temps d'en finir.

Il hésita un instant à masquer la vérité. Peut-être que le serment à la forêt se laisserait berner.

– Mes amis se sont rendus ici dans le but de rencontrer le druide Rogan Brisebois.

– Rogan Brisebois est mort, annonça platement Ṅerenc.

Thomas eut un hoquet de stupeur, mais elle reprit presque immédiatement :

– Tu as dit que _tes amis_ étaient là pour ça. Et toi ?

_Mince. Raté._

– Ma première mission était de mettre à l'abri les Loups restants : Justine Levallier, Duneska Henry, Mauvia Staarleit, et moi-même. La mort d'Isadora Castilho a été une terrible perte, celle de Danielle Bourgeois plus encore.

– Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me cacher d'information. Le mensonge par omission ne te sauvera pas. La magie n'aime pas les tricheurs, et moi non plus.

– Ma seconde et principale mission… C'est de rencontrer Morgana Lefay.

Des cris de colère retentirent de toutes part, et Mathis sentit deux lances s'ajouter à la troisième déjà reportée sur sa gorge.

– Vous aviez fait le serment qu'il ne nous arriverait rien s'il disait la vérité ! gronda Justine.

– CETTE IMMONDE CRÉATURE M'A PIÉGÉ ! hurla presque Ṅerenc.

– Ouaip, mais elle a raison quand même, fit remarquer Mathis, que les lances ne semblait pas importuner. Vous nous devez sécurité et assistance.

– Je peux le tuer, tu serais libérée du serment ! proposa une dryade, dont la voix semblait plus jeune.

– Non, elle ne le serait pas, répondit Mathis à sa place. Si tu me blesses, elle sera forcée de sacrifier son âme éternelle pour sauver mon corps. Ce qui ne fonctionnerait probablement pas, à cause d'Ahta.

– Qui est Ahta ?

– La chimère qui a fusionné avec ma colonne vertébrale quand je suis entrée ici. Quand je repartirai sur Terre, lui restera ici.

– Une ancre astrale vivante ?! s'étonna la dryade. Mais qui a fait…

– Une horreur pareille ? Un grand mystère que je cherche à résoudre.

– Il a raison, déplora Ṅerenc. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

– Rendez-moi l'usage de mes yeux, et indiquez-moi où trouver Morgana. Nous nous débrouillerons pour le reste.

– L'île n'étant plus ancrée, la magie élémentaire n'a aucun effet sur Avalon, fit remarquer la première dryade à la lance.

Mathis l'ignora, et s'adressa directement à Ṅerenc :

– Le mensonge par ommission ne vous sauvera pas. Ahta sent le _nexus_.

Ṅerenc gueula quelques ordres en Épigéen, et les dryades s'agitèrent. Mauvia informa son demi-frère qu'une des dryades venait d'apporter un bâton druidique. Ṅerenc chanta une litanie en l'agitant dans la direction de Mathis. Puis, sans prévenir, le frappa brutalement à la tête.

– Mais vous êtes folle ?! s'écria Justine.

– Aïeuh ! gémit Mathis, qui se releva en chamboulant. Pourquoi tu… Oooooh.

Sa vue était floue, mais en train de revenir.

– La magie brute, c'est comme un bon médicament, résuma Ṅerenc. Plus c'est désagréable, mieux ça marche. Tu vas avoir une vilaine bosse.

– Je m'en remettrai. Maintenant, je dois voir Morgana.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, au juste ?

– Je te le dirai en route, allons-y. _Seuls_.

– Mais Mathis…, commença Justine.

Il la fusilla du regard, et adressa un signe de tête à Ṅerenc, qui transmit l'ordre à ses semblables. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux en direction de l'arrière du château.

– … Et nous ? lâcha Orianne.

– Suivez-moi, ordonna une des dryades. Je m'appelle Aadrakhy. Bienvenue dans le dernier bastion exempt de tout démon… À part Morgana bien sûr !

.

* * *

.

– Qu'attends-tu de Morgana, au juste ? s'enquit Ṅerenc.

– Je n'en sais rien du tout, avoua Mathis. Je ne sais même pas comment je sais qu'elle est là… En fait, je ne sais même pas comment je sais qu'elle est en vie.

– Je ne sais pas comment je sais où elle est enfermée, avoua la dryade. Je ne me rappelle même pas qu'elle l'ait été.

Mathis acquiesça silencieusement.

– Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, et j'ai le très fort pressentiment que Morgana aura des réponses à me fournir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai le sentiment que ce qui est à l'œuvre est une force très ancienne, et elle est ce que je connais de plus ancien en ces mondes.

– Alors allons lui demander.

La prison n'était pas loin. À l'origine conçue comme salle de retenue pour les apprentis druides récalcitrant, la geôle avait été abandonnée, puis changée en débarras, puis abandonnée à nouveau avec le reste de l'université. Ṅerenc, qui avait été jadis professeure ici, ne se souvenait pas à quel moment la prison avait été remise en service, ni qui s'y trouvait prisonnier hormis Morgana.

Il y avait un avant, un après… Et un gouffre immense entre les deux. Le vide total pendant quoi… des mois ? Des années ? Des siècles, peut-être… Plus rien n'était comme avant, et plus elle y pensait, plus elle avait mal à la tête.

– Ça sert à rien d'y penser, sourit Mathis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… J'ai le sentiment qu'il n'y a rien à penser.

– Comment ça ?

– C'est précisément ce que je vais demander à Morgana.

L'entrée de la prison était à l'abandon. Les geôles étaient à l'abandon. Tout était vide. Mathis s'apprêtait à faire une remarque, quand Ṅerenc posa la main sur un pan de mur, qui s'enfonça dans le sol. Au-delà, il y avait d'autres cellules, vides également. Sauf la dernière.

Dans la cellule, une voix douce chantonnait. Quand Mathis se râcla la gorge, elle s'interrompit.

– Je serai à votre disposition prestement ! répondit une voix étonnamment lointaine.

– Vous êtes Morgana Lefay ?

Aucune réponse. Elle se remit à fredonner, de plus en plus fort. Ṅerenc haussa les épaules. Mathis dessina machinalement une rune protectrice du bout du pied dans la poussière.

– Me voici ! s'exclama soudain la voix.

Surgit de l'ombre une dryade richement vêtue, et d'apparence étonnamment jeune pour une femme de 80 ans. Ou plus de 1500 ans, si on comptait le temps écoulé depuis sa naissance. À en juger par sa parure impeccable, elle était en train de se changer pour accueillir ses visiteurs. Mathis supposa qu'elle avait une coiffeuse dans le recoin de sa cellule, ou au moins un miroir. L'importance de ces détails lui échappait.

– Vous êtes Morgana Lefay ?

– Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Mathis Devaux.

– Co…comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?! s'étonna le jeune homme.

– Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, répéta-t-elle. Vous devez trouver Gamaliël et le tuer. C'est le seul moyen de réparer ce qui n'a pas encore été fait.

– De quoi vous parlez ?

– De la rupture. Tuez Gamaliël. Mettez fin au cauchemar !

L'air se mit à vrombir. Mathis se couvrit les oreilles, mais le son semblait venir de partout à la fois, y compris de l'intérieur de sa tête. La réalité toute entière vibrait.

– Comment puis-je le tuer ? cria-t-il pour s'entendre.

– La clef ! répondit Morgana. Tu dois trouver l'anti-ne…

La pression était trop forte. Mathis perdit connaissance.

.

* * *

.

Mathis se réveilla sur un sol de pierre glacé. Il avait une épouvantable migraine, et un filet de sang sorti de sa narine avait séché, collant ses lèvres. Il les écarta en grimaçant, et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans ce qui ressemblait à un couloir de prison, mais ne se souvenait pas comment il était arrivé là. Il avisa une femme étendue à ses côtés. Il la fit pivoter pour voir son visage. Ses grands yeux sans iris qui l'identifiaient comme une dryade était grand ouverts : elle était morte, depuis des heures à en juger par la rigidité de son corps. Mathis lui ferma les paupières, et se releva. En s'étirant, il toucha Ahta de la main, et s'adressa à la créature :

– Hé bien mon vieux, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ici, mais nous avons une tâche à accomplir.

Il jeta un regard désolé à la dryade. Il hésita à la faire sortir, mais se dit qu'il ferait mieux de trouver ses amis le plus vite possible. Un sentiment d'urgence grandissait en lui.

Il quitta la geôle, et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait derrière un château blanc envahi de lierre, au milieu d'une forêt de chênes immenses.

– Où sommes-nous, Ahta ?

Le plocame lui envoya une vague de pur sarcasme.

– Certes, concéda Mathis. Le fait que tu sois là tend à confirmer que nous sommes sur le plan astral. Et à en juger par la forêt qui nous entoure, je suppose que nous sommes sur Avalon ? Oh, c'est bon, n'en rajoute pas non plus ! Une idée d'où peuvent se trouver mes amis ? Bah je n'en sais rien, moi, c'est ton plan d'existence ! T'as peut-être un super-flair qui ne marche qu'ici ! Non ? Pfeuh ! Celui qui t'as créé aurait pu penser à ça… Mais attends, je ne devais pas poser cette question à quelqu'un, justement ?

Mathis réfléchit, mais rien lui venait. Pas même le mal de crâne auquel il s'était habitué, qui poindait à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se souvenir de son passé. Là il n'y avait rien du tout.

– M'enfin, peu importe. Allons par là…

Il entreprit de contourner le château, pour se rendre à la tour du directeur. De là-haut, il aurait peut-être une meilleure vue ? Mais heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à escalader la tour. Il aperçut tout un groupe de dryades au loin, accompagnées de ses amies. Il courut à leur rencontre.

– Hé, les filles ! Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi…

– Halte-là, créature démoniaque ! cria une dryade, qui jeta un javelot d'argent à ses pieds.

Mathis la regarda avec étonnement.

– Qu'est-ce que… Ah, vous parlez d'Ahta ? C'est mon abomination alchimique de compagnie. Une ancre astrale vivante.

– Comment te croire, démon ?

– Ce n'est pas un démon, c'est mon petit frère, intervint Thomas.

Mathis avisa la présence de son aîné. Il fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi ?

– Je cherchais Rogan, mais ces dryades m'ont appris qu'il est mort. Et toi ?

– J'en sais rien du tout. C'est justement ce que j'allais demander…

– Nous avons senti comme une vibration, et nous avons toutes perdu connaissance, expliqua une dryade. À notre réveil, vos amis étaient ici, et votre… frère nous interrogeait sur le vieux Brisebois. Il est mort le mois dernier, un rampant a franchi le portail qu'il a rouvert dans la forêt.

– Un portail pour retourner sur Terre ?

– Hum. C'est probablement de là que vous venez. Où étiez-vous, d'ailleurs ?

– Dans les geôles. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de baisser vos armes, et de nous laisser partir mes amis et moi ?

– Fichez le camp, et ne revenez jamais ! l'invita cordialement la dryade.

– Trop aimable. Les filles ?

Mathis chercha du regard. Mauvia, sa demi-sœur biologique, avec qui il était devenu bien plus proche qu'il ne l'avait été avec Thomas depuis l'incident. Justine, son âme sœur, sa raison de se battre. Et Duneska, la petite orpheline qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur. _Sa petite sœur_… _Il avait déjà une petite sœur biologique, non ?_

– Oh, salut Orianne ! la remarqua-t-il. Nous nous serions pas vus à Paris, par hasard ?

– Salut Mathis ! Je crois… Je ne me souviens plus à quelle occasion… Nous n'avions pas tué un démon ensemble ?

– Si ! Le crameur dans le Jardin du Luxembourg ! Ha ha, une belle chasse, ouais ! C'était quand, il y a un mois ou deux, non ? J'ai l'impression que c'était hier… Hum bon, ravi de t'avoir revue, mais nous sommes un peu pressés. Les filles, vous venez ?

– Quelqu'un a vu Ṅerenc ? demanda une des dryades.

Mathis apperçut du coin de l'œil les dryades qui se dirigeaient vers le château. Il était sûr à soixante-dix pour cent qu'il n'avait pas tué la dryade, mais ses sœurs étaient trop hostiles envers lui et son plocame pour qu'ils ne survivent à un quiproquo. Il était temps de filer.

Justine salua Orianne, tandis que Mauvia serrait une première et dernière fois son demi-frère aîné dans ses bras.

– Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir quitté Grand-Trou, déplora Duneska. Nous sommes sur le plan astral ?

– Hum, confirma Mathis. Avalon. Comment tu…

– Je ne vois plus l'éther, expliqua Duneska. J'avais oublié à quel point les forêts sont belles.

– Cet endroit est malsain, répliqua Mathis. C'est pas sa beauté qui me saute aux yeux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? intervint Justine.

– Depuis mon réveil, Ahta exhale de peur. Tu sais ce que ça fait de sentir la peur de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Justine le toisa avec un sourcil levé.

– Oui, non, mais, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! bafouilla Mathis.

– Je te taquine. Pas de cette manière, non, mais je comprends que ça t'affecte.

– Je n'ai pas peur, insista Mathis. Mais Ahta n'est pas du genre à ressentir des choses par lui-même, c'est un avertissement. Il y a une énergie bizarre, ici.

Justine allait répondre, quand Mauvia lui tapa sur l'épaule.

– Alors, on va où les gens ?

Mathis hésita un instant. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Et puis soudain, il savait, comme si l'idée avait été poussée dans son cerveau. Il avait tellement l'habitude de sentir les pensées d'Ahta qu'il ne s'en étonna même pas. Il s'étonna en revanche de la réponse.

– Beauxbâtons, répondit sombrement Mathis. On a un roi à détrôner.

.

* * *

.

Les préparatifs pour mener l'assaut de Beauxbâtons prirent plusieurs semaines, pendant lesquelles la tension était telle que Justine faillit se battre avec un elfe. Il fallut contacter les autres cellules, pour les convaincre de se joindre à eux. Et convaincre ceux qui refusèrent de leur fournir au moins du matériel.

Et ils étaient là, au pied d'un sentier de randonnée de niveau 4 où les avertissements sur les risques d'éboulements et d'avalanches tous les deux-cents mètres repoussaient les curieux bien plus efficacement que les repousse-moldus depuis longtemps étiolés. C'était le seul moyen d'accéder à Beauxbâtons à pieds, et ce sentier ne faisait que les mener au pied du pic décapité. Il leur faudrait escalader à même la roche jusqu'au plateau du lac, et "à la moldue" pour ne pas avertir les démons ayant investi Beauxbâtons de leur présence.

Ils étaient treize. Treize, contre plusieurs dizaines des démons les plus puissants ayant jamais foulé la Terre. Treize pour affronter la forteresse des Maîtres Infernaux, et pour tuer le _Roi_.

Mathis cracha de mépris, et ajusta les bretelles de son sac à dos d'un geste sec.

– On y va.

Pendant la randonnée, il prit le temps de juger ses compagnons du regard. Il n'en connait la plupart que via le réseau de la résistance. Hors de son quatuor, la personne dont il était le plus proche était Phénicia Fontaine, une Lonicera de sa promo. Il n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais ses amis lui manquait. Les Augures, Sertorius, Mydian… Cette dernière, au moins, il était sûr qu'elle était encore en vie. Du moins l'était-elle quand les Appelbaum de Belgique étaient partis se réfugier en Norvège. Si le blocus magique avait pu maintenir les démons en France, les pays frontaliers étaient la proie des autres Ducs, notamment le Samaël le Destructeur, et la chasse sauvage du centaure noir Sathariel.

Émeraude était morte dans le cataclysme qui avait ravagé Brocéliande, de ça il était sûr, même s'il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la nature de celui-ci. Nilüfer l'était probablement aussi, car personne n'avait plus quitté la Giraglia depuis l'évasion de Chaigidel. Sertorius et Camille étaient partis en Ukraine, et n'étaient jamais revenus.

Bien sûr il restait les jumeaux ErKa, mais le comportement de la famille Castle face aux évènements avait attiré un mépris plus que mérité. Ses alliés du réseau auraient fort mal pris le fait qu'il leur eût préféré la compagnie de ces couards.

Il s'interrogea sur le destin de ses compagnes.

Mauvia, une amie de Cytra Appelbaum et Marie-Alice Sirtesente, semblait au cœur d'une tempête d'étranges coïncidences. La dernière cible désignée d'Azazel, la fille cracmole du Loup septère et la demi-sœur du Mauvais Augure, devenues amies par hasard ? Mathis ne croyait pas au hasard. Ce qu'on appellait hasard ou chance n'était rien de plus qu'une conséquence des la convergence des effets papillons. Il était lui-même au moins responsable d'une chose : il avait choisi d'être Mauvais Augure, et avait choisi de se rapprocher des forces en conflit, ce qui l'avait fait rencontrer Marie-Alice. Marie-Alice, fille du septère que Carter lui avait fait rencontrer. Carter, membre de la Légion d'Argent, dont une autre membre Skye Ingram avait pris en charge Marie-Alice et avait choisir de la cacher à la NS2H, où se trouvaient Mauvia, et Cytra qui avait quitté Beauxbâtons suite à l'assassinat de sa meilleure amie par Azazel. Marie-Alice, cousine de Gabriel Sirtesente, qui par son nom angélique était une des cibles arbitrairement désignés par Zomiel pour semer la discorde autour de la rafle, faisant croire à des attaques aveugles tout en brouillant les pistes autour des vrais Ducs. Du moins était-ce son plan initial, mais c'était sans compter sur un certain Mauvais Augure, Mathis lui-même, qui avait fourré son nez dans l'_Opus Tenebræ_ et fait révéler le pot-aux-roses au Gendarmagium.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours des zones d'ombre. Pourquoi Azazel avait cherché à tuer Cytra, le jour où Léonie Millefleurs avait pris un _Avada_ pour elle ? Quel rôle jouait Armin Heriaas dans tout ça ? Armin, le mystérieux sorcier allemand qui avait semé des enfants partout derrière lui, dont plusieurs se retrouvaient étrangement mêlés à cette histoire de démons. Ou peut-être pas si étrangement, peut-être était-ce lui, le Duc manquant, et Mathis n'avait été jusqu'alors que l'instrument de son géniteur… Si c'était là son plan, il avait sacrément réussi.

Duneska, un cas plus étrange encore. Quel était son lien avec tout ça ? Pourquoi une orpheline de L'île caribéenne de Sainte-Lucie se retrouvait dotée d'un sceau de Louve d'Argent ? _Était-elle elle aussi une fille de Heriaas ?_ envisagea cyniquement Mathis. Ça ferait beaucoup, tout de même. Toujours était-il que cette jeune fille qui ne semblait avoir de lien avec personne, n'ayant ni argent ni nom, des notes moyennes et un handicap visible indubitablement dû à son caractère irresponsable, s'était retrouvée sélectionnée pour le Projet Rosa, destiné à l'élite des élèves. Qui voulait à ce point qu'elle vienne en France l'année où Gamaliël s'était libéré de la Prison d'Argent ? Pas de coincidence, uniquement la convergence des effets papillons. Mais alors, à qui était ce papillon-ci ?

Mais la palme du cas le plus étrange revenait à Justine. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait d'elle avant le trou béant dans ses souvenirs, c'était celui d'une jeune sorcière suivant sa scolarité depuis l'infirmerie de l'école, mourant à petit feu d'une maladie incurable. Aujourd'hui c'était une vampiresse en pleine santé, avec la marque de l'esclavage chinois scarifiée sur sa joue. Esclavage des créatures magiques instauré par l'Alchimiste des Vents, une mystérieuse figure aux pouvoirs immenses dont le lien avec les évènements en Occident semblait difficile à établir. Pousserait-il le vice à chercher un lien entre cet alchimiste et la professeure Skye Ingram ? _Ce serait capillotracté_, se dit Mathis. Mais il y avait bel et bien un lien entre ça et Justine. Comment une sorcière française se retrouvait dans un camp de concentration pour créatures magiques en Chine ?

– Tu fronces encore les sourcils, fit remarquer l'objet de ses pensées. Tu penses à quoi ?

– Au destin.

– … Je peux te poser une question directe ?

Mathis jeta un regard circonspect à Justine, et plissa les yeux.

– Depuis quand tu poses des questions pas directes, toi ?

– Roh, la ferme, je suis sérieuse.

– Mais moi aussi !

– Humphf, bon… Comment sais-tu que Gamaliël est à Beauxbâtons ?

– C'est logique. C'est le plus haut symbole de la magie en France. En étant là-bas, il assoit symboliquement la domination des démons sur notre nation. En outre, je sais grâce à l'Opus Tenebræ qu'il a du goût pour l'esthétisme et la culture de la Renaissance et des Lumières, et pour la politique féodale. Qu'est-ce qui incarne mieux ce paradoxe que le château de marbre blanc aux toits d'ardoise bleue icône culturel de la médiévale Prévôté de France ?

– C'est vachement précis. C'est à se demander si on ne te l'a pas soufflé…

– C'est pourquoi je ne doute pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans cette geôle, mais je sais qu'en y ressortant j'avais ces convictions. Peut-être sorties de nulle part, mais logiques, implacables.

– Et si c'est un piège ?

Mathis haussa les épaules. À quoi bon survivre dans ces conditions ? Maintenant c'était quitte ou double. Justine comprit.

– Ce qui m'emmène à ma question suivante : qu'est-ce qui va se passer, si on tue Gamaliël ? Même si on y parvient, on ne ressortira probablement pas vivants.

Mathis pinça les lèvres. Il sortit discrètement sa baguette de sa poche, et jeta une bulle de silence autour d'eux.

– J'ai menti. Nous n'y allons pas pour tuer Gamaliël.

Justine s'arrêta net, sortant de la bulle de silence.

– Quoi ?!

– …, répondit Mathis, toujours dans la bulle.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Juju ? s'enquit Duneska.

– Rien rien, une conversation _intime_, mentit la vampiresse. Je suis sortie de la bulle de silence.

– Urgh, je veux pas savoir. Retourne-y vite.

Justine glissa jusqu'à Mathis.

– Je disais donc… Quoi ?!

Mathis sortit la clef biscornue de sa poche.

– Je me suis trompé. Ce n'est pas une clef des geôles de l'UD. C'est la clef d'un coffre gobelin.

– Du genre… un coffre de banque de Gringotts ?

– Pas forcément. J'en doute. Je pense que Gamaliël possède quelque chose ayant une immense valeur, peut-être un immense pouvoir, et qu'il l'a enfermé dans un coffre gobelin qu'il protège à Beauxbâtons. Et que c'est ça, qui résoudra tout. Pas tuer le Roi.

– Et tu le sais parce que… ? Ah oui pardon. Évidemment.

– Je crois que c'est lui qui nous a endormis, à Avalon. Mais comme nous sommes ici, je crois aussi que son pouvoir est limité, ou trop dangereux pour lui-même. Je pense qu'en l'en privant, il sera inoffensif. Mais c'était trop hasardeux, et personne ne m'aurait suivi. Je suis désolé.

– Moi aussi, Mathis. Tu sais, je t'… Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du Monde, mais je commence à avoir du mal à défendre tes folies. Même toi tu n'y crois plus, parfois.

– Je sens que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne, assura le jeune homme.

– Cette fois-ci c'est la dernière, répliqua Justine. Si tu as tort, nous mourrons tous, et ils ne le savent même pas.

– Même si j'ai raison, la plupart mourra probablement, répliqua froidement Mathis. C'est un sacrifice que je suis prêt à faire.

– Tes intentions sont louable, mais la fin ne justifie pas toujours les moyens.

Mathis fit rageusement exploser la bulle de silence.

– Si ! répliqua-t-il sèchement en pressant le pas.

.

* * *

.

Escalader la falaise fut rude, mais entrer dans le domaine de Beauxbâtons fut étonamment facile. Les aristos démoniaques, se croyant intouchables, n'avaient même pas pris la peine de faire surveiller les grilles argentées. Celles-ci ne laissaient de toute manière passer que les personnes autorisées, et les démons n'en faisaient pas partie. Ils étaient arrivés par le Tunnel de Transportation.

C'est dans cette direction que Mathis se dirigea. Le château, lui, était solidement gardé. En revanche, personne ne semblait porter attention à la cabane de jardin où se cachait l'entrée du Tunnel. De toute manière, le réseau avait presque intégralement été détruit, terminal par terminal. Mathis jeta une bulle de silence sur la porte de bois pour étouffer les grincements, et l'ouvrit délicatement. Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur, il referma la porte et put parler librement.

– Voici le plan : les anciens élèves de Beauxbâtons vont se servir du Tunnel pour entrer dans leurs pavillons respectifs. Les enchantements des arches fonctionnent probablement toujours, les pavillons sont donc logiquement hors de portée des démons.

– Et si tu te trompes ? demanda Clovis Cortot.

Mathis l'ignora.

– Chacun se rend dans son pavillon, et essaie de rejoindre la statue des Résistants à pieds. Quand nous nous serons tous retrouvés là ou que les démons nous auront repérés, nous entrerons par l'arrière. Notre objectif peut se trouver n'importe où. Ne faites pas dans la dentelle. Tuez tout le monde. Partout.

– Et nous autres ? s'enquit Mauvia.

– Ceux qui n'ont aucun droit de pavillon attendront ici. Si les démons nous attaquent à l'arrière, vous profiterez de la confusion pour entrer par l'avant. Si nous réussissons, vous couvrirez notre fuite. Sinon, si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles dans quinze minutes, vous entrerez en force. Tu as un chronomètre, il me semble ?

– Toujours, confirma Mauvia en le sortant. C'est indispensable pour l'alchimie !

– Lance-le maintenant.

L'écran du chronomètre électronique grésilla quand elle l'alluma. Il se lança, mais l'affichage fluctuait comme il on passait un aimant dessus.

– Trop de flux magiques ici, râla l'alchimiste.

– Espérons que ça tienne le choc, répondit Mathis en attrapant un jeton poussiéreux dans la coupelle.

Il se tourna vers l'arche du portail, et hésita un instant.

– Lonicera, prononça-t-il en jetant la petite pièce.

Puis il se précipita sous l'arche. Sa vision s'assombrit un instant, et il se retrouva dans le pavillon bleu, maison commune des Lonicera. Il sortit sa baguette, et regarda autour de lui. Personne.

Phénicia Fontaine apparut à ses côtés.

– Wow, cet endroit est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs !

– Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cet endroit, répliqua Mathis. Je suis un Aloysia. J'étais… Je ne…

– Comment tu aurais fait pour rentrer ici si tu n'es pas un Lonicera ? réfléchit Phénicia. Et pourquoi tu aurais ouvert l'arche sur Lonicera, si tu pensais vraiment être un Aloysia ?

Mathis ne répondit pas. Trois autres apparurent, et Mathis s'apprêtait à donner l'ordre de sortir, quand une quatrième silhouette se profila devant eux.

– Duneska ?! s'étonna Mathis. Mais comment…

– Le Projet Rosa, répondit l'intéressée. Nous étions logés dans le pavillon bleu, je te rappelle. Je me suis dit que ça passerait.

– Et si ça n'était pas passé ? râla Mathis. Tu aurais déclenché l'alarme !

– Hé, il n'y a pas que toi qui a le droit de faire des trucs impulsifs !

– Touché, marmonna Hector Bazalgette.

– Toi ta gueule.

Duneska tira la langue à l'ex-Lonicera. Mathis haussa les yeux au plafond. Elle avait vingt-trois ans, tout de même… Mais avec sa petite taille, ses dreadlocks massives cachant son visage et son comportement puéril, il avait facilement tendance à la traiter comme une enfant. Faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'un iota en dix ans, c'était presque à se demander si elle vieillirait un jour.

Il ouvrit la porte du pavillon bleu aussi discrètement que possible, et jeta un œil aux alentours. La zone était dévastée et les trois pavillons trônaient intactes au milieu de la terre brûlée. À droite, il vit les Aloysia sortir du pavillon rouge. À gauche aucun mouvement, mais Mathis savait qu'Urtica disposait d'une sortie de secours souterraine qui débouchait à l'arrière du pavillon, aussi ne s'attendait-il pas à les voir.

Les ponts avaient été détruits, mais quelque chose avait été jeté en travers de la rivière comme pont de fortune.

Avec horreur, Mathis constata qu'il s'agissait de la statue des Résistants. Bien sûr le point de rassemblement restait géographiquement le même. Mais c'est la chute du symbole qu'il déplorait. La statue avait été érigée en l'honneur des jeunes sorciers qui après l'instauration du régime de Vichy avait brisé toutes les lois prévôtaires comme magiques et avaient refusé de retourner à Beauxbâtons dès 1940 pour s'engager dans les maquis. C'était probablement la plus grosse violation du Secret magique de l'Histoire de la Prévôté, et celle-ci avait été scandalisée quand l'Académie avait décidé d'ériger une statue en leur honneur afin de rappeler aux jeunes générations qu'elle apprenaient la magie pour servir un peuple et non un état. Les étrangers se faisaient de fausses idées sur Beauxbâtons à cause du décorum et de la politique étrangère propagantiste de la Prévôté via le Rayon Culturel, mais en vérité l'école française avait eu une longue histoire d'Anarchisme derrière elle. La philosophie de Mélusine Desmarez ne sortait pas entièrement de son chapeau fleuri !

Et puis par la suite d'autres noms avait été rajoutés. Les victimes des attentats, ceux qui avaient tenu tête à Samaël, aux premières vagues de démons, jusqu'à ce que l'école soit abandonnée. La Faille était trop proche, c'était trop dangereux…

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les neuf devant l'entrée arrière du château. Toujours aucun signe de vie. Pourtant, les lumières à l'intérieur du château étaient allumées, et elles ne l'étaient qu'en présence de sorciers à l'intérieur. De sorciers, ou du moins de pyjamas de chair pour démons supérieurs.

Mathis jeta une bulle de silence autour d'eux. C'était un peu devenu son sort fétiche…

– Nous devons couvrir le plus de terrain possible en un temps record. Je propose que nous nous séparions.

– Individuellement, nous sommes moins fort ! déplora Isaïes Crusella.

– Individuellement nous sommes plus discrets ! répliqua Duneska.

Mathis hocha la tête. Il eut un instant d'hésitation. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Justine, il avait une conscience. Il mesurait la conséquence dramatique de ses choix. Mais c'était nécessaire. Il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il pouvait juste préserver Duneska…

– Il faut éviter le Grand Réf. Il en est probablement de même pour l'administration. Nous devons nous déployer dans les étages. Vous deux au troisième. Phénicia, je doute que Griselda soit toujours là, mais tu dois trouver un moyen d'entrer dans le Pavillon de Chasse. Si tu le peux, vas-y, sinon rejoint Noémie à l'Observatoire. Si ça part en couille, il nous faudra un moyen de prévenir les renforts extérieur. Faites sauter ce qui reste du dôme s'il le faut, j'en ai rien à foutre.

Noémie Rapace approuva gravement.

– Vous deux, le deuxième. Gaffe à l'amphi. Hum… C'est peut-être plutôt toi qui devrait y aller, Justine. Tu es plus… _adaptée_ à l'échelle des lieux.

– Plus rapide, tu veux dire.

– Vous, le premier. Isaïes, je sais que tu te débrouilles bien avec les potions…

– Débrouilles ?! s'offusqua l'espagnol. Je suis un génie, oui !

– Attorney cachait toujours un double de la clef de la réserve dans sa salle de cours. Dans le coin en haut à gauche… Troisième pierre en partant du haut, septième en partant de la droite. Il y a un simple sort de glu perpétuelle, qui n'est probablement même plus actif. Je suis sûr qu'elle a quelques merveilles, là-dessous.

– D'accord. Et vous ?

– Je vais voir s'il y a du matos à récupérer à l'infirmerie. Duneska va me couvrir, le temps que je fouille, et ensuite elle te rejoindra. Moi je remonterai rassembler les autres, et on fera entrer nos quatre outsiders par la grande porte avant de s'attaquer au bureau directorial. On n'entrera dans le Grand Réf qu'en dernier, et si possible tous les douze par la porte arrière.

– Tous les _treize_, corrigea Clovis.

Mathis secoua la tête.

– Mauvia va faire sauter le pan du hall. Nous, on leur coupe toute retraite.

– Et on ressort de l'administration comment, au juste ?

– Le bureau directorial a un statut particulier dans les enchantements de protection de l'Académie. Seule la directrice peut transplaner pour y rentrer, mais n'importe qui peut en sortir. Et au pire on bricolera un portoloin.

– Et si on meurt dans le souffle de l'explosion ? intervint Noémie.

Mathis la regarda droit dans les yeux :

– Alors ils seront morts aussi.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, et fit signe aux autres de se déployer autour de la porte tandis qu'elle l'ouvrait.

Le hall semblait désert, mais on entendait des éclats de voix et de la musique de chambre provenant de la gauche. Apparemment Mathis avait raison quant à l'occupation du Grand Réf. Il fallait dire que l'immense salle du réfectoire avait le prestige qu'on pouvait attendre d'un château.

Les escaliers semblaient déserts. Mathis constata avec une pointe de tristesse que le tableau de St Renaud avait disparu.

Phénicia allait se précipiter dans l'escalier quand Justine la retint par le bras. De son ouïe surdéveloppée, la vampiresse avait capté quelque chose. Elle se concentra, et discrètement pointa du doigt une ombre.

Un volant perché, peut-être à l'affût ou dormant, mais qui ne les avait pas encore repérés. Clovis lui jeta un _Glaceus_ informulé, et c'est Duneska qui le réceptionna au vol d'un _Wingardium Leviosa_. Elle le rapprocha d'eux. D'un geste sec, Justine trancha la tête gelée d'un seul coup de dague d'obsidienne, et Duneska se dépêcha de verser de l'Aqua Fortis dans la plaie du cou.

Mathis fit un signe de tête au groupe, toucha l'épaule de Duneska, et tout deux s'engagèrent dans le couloir à leur droite, tandis que les autres sauf Isaïes s'engageaient dans l'escalier.

Duneska se précipita vers la première salle d'études, tandis que Mathis rentrait en face. D'un habile sort de découpe, elle trancha la gorge des trois pyjamas de chair d'un coup, et se précipita pour verser de l'Aqua Fortis dans la plaie. Cela n'avait pas pour effet de tuer les démons. En fait, c'était techniquement impossible de tuer un démon majeur, et le bannir recquiérait une puissance phénoménale. Mais il était possible de les sceller dans le corps qu'ils possédaient, pour ensuite prendre le temps de les exorciser en toute sécurité. Bien sûr, l'élément de surprise était vital. Cependant, ce n'était pas si facile, en temps normal…

En face, Mathis était rentré dans la salle de répartition. Les bancs avaient été projetés contre les murs, mais l'étrange confessional à trois cabines était intact. Mathis entra dans celle du milieu, et s'assit tranquillement.

– Bonjour, Th'aleem.

Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel Mathis craignit que l'esprit de Beauxbâtons s'en fût allé. Mais la voix si unique et familière du Sondeur résonna dans son esprit, neutre comme toujours, quoique laissant transparaître une pointe de surprise :

*_Mathis Devaux, c'est bien toi ?_*

– Sonde mon esprit, si tu n'acceptes ma seule parole.

*_… Tu es bien celui que tu sembles être. Tu me vois ravi de te revoir._*

– Le plaisir est partagé.

*_Le château est envahi d'êtres abominables. Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir ici._*

– Je ne fais pas du tourisme suicidaire, Th'aleem. J'ai une mission, et j'ai besoin de toi.

*_Je t'écoute._*

Mathis ouvra la bouche pour répondre, quand il entendit Duneska le héler dans un chuchotis sec.

– Mathis ! qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

– Je demande un coup de main ! répliqua le sorcier de même. Th'aleem, j'ai besoin de savoir si un coffre gobelin a été amené ici par les démon.

– De quoi tu parles ?! s'étonna Duneska en s'approchant, circonspecte.

*_En effet_*, répondit le Sondeur. *_Un coffre de grande stature, à la densité phénoménale. Je ne peux pas sentir ce qu'il contient._*

– Où se trouve-t-il ?

*_Dans le bureau de feue Madame Maxime. Il est très solidement gardé._*

– Évidemment. Merci.

Mathis se précipita hors de la cabine, mais Duneska lui barra la route.

– C'est quoi cette histoire de coffre ? Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention d'aller à l'infirmerie, n'est-ce pas ?

– Le temps presse, souffla Mathis en guise de réponse. Va chercher les autres dans la cabane du portail, nous avons besoin de Mauvia de toute urgence !

– Non ! s'obstina fermement Duneska. Tu vas me dire la vérité.

Mathis hésita, sa baguette délicate entre les doigts. Duneska ne lui en laissant pas le loisir, le désarmant d'un geste extrêmement précis avant de pointer la sienne droit sur le visage.

– Est-ce que tu es vraiment Mathis Devaux ?

– Le Sondeur te le confirmerait, assura posément le jeune homme.

– Toi, peux-tu me l'assurer ?

Mathis haussa les épaules.

– Entre le Projet Rosa où nous nous sommes rencontrés et la mort de Danielle Bourgeois, je n'ai aucun souvenir. Je pourrais bien être un clone maléfique, qui sait ?

– Je ne plaisante pas ! gronda la caribéenne.

– Moi non plus, répliqua Mathis, qui commandait mentalement à Ahta de se déployer. Bon, ça suffit maintenant, nous devons nous dépêcher.

– Nous dépêcher de faire quoi ?

– De trouver le coffre gobelin que cette clef ouvre, répondit Mathis en sortant l'objet.

– Et ensuite ?

– Ça dépend ce qu'il y a dedans.

– … Tu nous as tous menti, et tu ne sais même pas pourquoi ? Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Mathis avait oublié que Duneska voyait Ahta. Le tentacule doré claqua dans le vide, tandis que la jeune femme l'esquivait.

Elle jeta un sort de stupéfixion à Mathis, qui l'esquiva en roulant sur le côté. En se relevant, il avait sa baguette à la main.

– _Avada Kedavra_.

Il serra les dents en se relevant douloureusement, et regarda son amie qu'il venait de tuer.

– Tout ce qui sera nécessaire. C'est nous ou le Monde.

Il quitta la pièce, et se précipita droit sur la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit à la volée, et projeta les deux démons qui la gardait. Ils allaient très vite revenir, mais chaque dixième de seconde comptait. Mathis balança un _Periculum_ droit sur la cabane, et attendit que ses amis en sortent pour leur faire signe.

Un des deux démons revenait déjà à grande vitesse. La fracture ouverte au bras de son pyjama de chair se refermait déjà d'elle-même. Mathis lui jeta un maléfice de brume acide, un sort très noir qui dissolvait le corps de chair tout en s'attaquant également à l'esprit démoniaque. Mais également aux réminiscences de l'esprit humain, et l'entité se mit à hurler à pleins poumons. Mauvia lui balança une grenade alchimique à la volée, et quand celle-ci explosa, Mathis s'aperçut que c'était une grenade dissolvante, qui changea le sol graveleux en boue goudronneuse.

– Je croyais que nous devions être discrets ? s'inquiéta Philomène Demeulemeester, une belge qui avait étudié à la NS2H.

– Plus le temps, souffla Mathis. Il faut que nous entrions dans le bureau de Madame Maxime immédiatement !

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit Mauvia. Vous avez fini de nettoyer les étages ?

Mathis secoua la tête.

– J'ai vu Gamaliël entrer dans le couloir de l'administration. Nous avons essayé de les suivre, mais un retardataire nous a surpris…

– Il a donné l'alerte ?

– Non, j'ai réussi à l'abattre. Mais… Mais il a eu Duneska avant.

– Non… Non, pas elle…

– Je suis désolé.

Mauvia serra les dents. Des larmes de rage se mirent à couler sur ses joues, brouillant son losange rouge peint sur l'œil droit.

– Nous allons pulvériser cet enfoiré.

Alors que les quatre réservistes entraient dans l'Académie pour la première fois de leur vie, Isaïes remonta du sous-sol. Mauvia, prête à exploser, manqua de lui jeter un sort.

– Hé, je viens en paix ! souffla l'espagnol, les bras pleins de fioles. J'ai fait des elixirs de sens aiguisés, et de l'essence volatile somnifère.

Il en distribua une à chacun. Mathis ouvrit la fiole rouge, et en but le contenu cul sec. Les autres en firent de même, sauf Isaïes qui avait déjà bu la sienne.

Mathis aurait aimé avoir Justine à ses côtés en cet instant, mais ça aurait pu finir de la même manière qu'avec Duneska. Quoiqu'en fait, il n'aurait jamais eu le dessus sur elle. Il s'ébroua mentalement, et s'engagea dans l'étroit couloir longeant le grand réfectoire. Comme le tableau de St Renaud, ceux des anciens directeurs avaient été décrochés du mur de la galerie, alors étrangement vide et calme si on faisait abstraction du brouhaha provenant de l'autre côté du mur.

Ils marchaient en file indienne. Le couloir était juste assez large pour se croiser à deux, et ils souhaitaient conserver leur pleine liberté de mouvements. Au bout de la gallerie, Mathis entendit des voix, et fit signe de s'arrêter. Il prit la fiole de gaz somnifère de Mauvia, et lui pointa du doigt une grenade asphyxiante accrochée à sa bandoulière.

Une dernière hésitation, et il franchit la dernière arche, entrant dans ce qui avait été jadis la salle des professeurs. Elle semblait avoir été transformée en club privé pour le haut du panier démoniaque. Mathis balança une fiole de chaque côté de la pièce, et tandis qu'il s'écartait pour laisser à Mauvia le champ libre pour jeter sa grenade asphyxiante, il sortit sa baguette, et se mit à arroser la zone de sortilèges de découpe.

Un des corps humains fut tranché en deux au bassin. Mais tandis que les deux parties du corps se séparaient, une énorme masse noirâtre semblait en surgir. Avant que les six sorciers aient investi les lieux, une boule de chair ressemblant à un popcorn carbonisé géant occupait un quatre de la salle, écrasant ses camarades démons dont certains était encore vivants. Un énorme œil jaune s'ouvrit, et six autres autour. Philomène lança un maléfice transperçant, mais l'œil se referma, et le sort sembla absorbé par la masse de chair.

Mathis y jeta un _Avada Kedavra_, mais le sort se dissipa également. Soudain, à l'endroit où s'étaient ouverts les sept yeux, un orifice s'ouvrit, et une dizaine de tentacules couverts d'épines en surgirent. L'un d'eux claqua en direction d'Isaïes, lui arrachant la tête.

– Mauvia, la glace nitrique ! s'écria Mathis.

Sa demi-sœur comprit, et lui jeta une boule jaunâtre au bout d'un bâton de tantale, qui ressemblait à une très grosse sucette. Il la pointa entre sa baguette et le démon :

– _Aguamenti_ !

Au contact de la sucette, l'eau projetée magiquement contre la sucette d'anhydride nitrique se changeait en acide nitrique. _Aqua fortis_, une des seules substances non-magiques efficaces contre les démons.

La créature ouvrit se qui semblait lui servir de bouche (qui n'était pas l'orifice dont surgissaient les tentacules), et poussa un hurlement si strident que les fenêtre volèrent en éclat. Mauvia en profita pour jeter une grenade dans la bouche du démon.

Une grenade à fragmentation moldue.

– À terre ! cria-t-elle.

De toute manière, le hurlement du démon avait réduit à néant tout espoir de passer discrètement.

Quand la grenade explosa, la créature se dilata… et resta dilatée. L'explosion l'avait juste fait enfler, et la masse noire occupait maintenant un bon tiers de la salle, bloquant tout accès au bureau de la directrice. Le bon côté des choses était qu'il bloquait aussi l'accès au Grand Réf.

– J'essaie de rassembler les autres, et je fais sauter le hall ! lança Mauvia par-dessus son épaule.

– Pierre-Louis, avec elle ! ordonna Mathis.

– Où sont les autres démons ? s'étonna Philomène.

– Il les a probablement écrasés… Qu'est-ce qu'il attend, au juste ?

Les trois sorciers restants, à savoir Mathis, Philomène, et Prijañ Kerbellec qui venait de parler, toisaient le démon sphérique avec circonspection. La masse semblait inerte, depuis que la grenade avait explosé à l'intérieur, mais il s'agissait de la forme corporelle d'un démon : les démons ne pouvaient pas laisser de cadavre puisqu'ils étaient immortels. La créature était donc toujours vivante.

– Tu sais invoquer un feudeymon ? suggéra soudain la belge.

– Les deymons rendent les démons plus forts, répliqua Mathis.

– Uniquement ceux de leur affinité, fit remarquer Prijañ.

– Ce machin a avalé une grenade et l'explosion l'a fait grossir, ça te suffit pas comme indice quant à son affinité au feu ? ironisa Mathis. Dites, il n'y a que moi que ça perturbe, ce calme olympien ?

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Mais surtout, il n'y avait plus de musique provenant du Grand Réf. Et aucun bruit de combat au loin, comme si leurs amis s'étaient évanouis dans le château.

Comme si les dernières secondes n'avaient jamais eu lieu, Philomène répondit à l'objection de Mathis :

– Justement. Si on le fait suffisamment grossir…

– Le sol va céder ! comprit Mathis.

Il n'était pas certain que les fondations soient suffisamment profondes, mais ça semblait être leur seule chance.

– _Ignis Maximus !_

Une lueur intense sortit de la baguette de Mathis. Ébloui, il se protégea les yeux. Le sort avait dû échouer, car il ne sentait pas la volonté de l'esprit du feu lutter contre la sienne.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la salle était entièrement vide. Plus de démon, plus de cadavres… plus de Philomène ni de Prijañ.

– Qu'est-ce que…

À sa gauche, il entendait que la musique avait repris. Mathis posa sa baguette à plat dans sa paume.

– Pointe à Justine !

La baguette ne bougea pas. Il essaya avec d'autres noms, même celui de Gamaliël, mais sa baguette resta inerte. Intrigué, Mathis traversa la pièce en direction de la porte azurée. Il hésita un instant, et la poussa.

À l'intérieur, il y avait bel et bien un coffre-fort massif. Au centre d'une grande pièce rectangulaire, qui n'était sûrement pas le bureau d'Olympe Maxime. Mathis s'y engagea prudemment, et balaya les alentours de sa baguette.

La porte claqua derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Mais quand il se retourna, il n'y avait pas de porte. En revanche, il entendait la musique de chambre comme si elle venait d'au-dessus de lui. Il leva la tête, mais le plafond était semblable à tous les plafonds de Beauxbâtons, au détail près que cette pièce ne semblait pas en faire partie.

– Th'aleem ? appela au hasard Mathis.

_Th'aleem… Th'aleem… h'aleem… aym… ay…_ L'écho semblait infini.

Mathis s'avança dans la pièce. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait à l'infini, créant une cacophonie sourde. Il atteignit le coffre, et sortit la clef gobeline de sa poche. Il l'inséra sans la serrure, dans laquelle elle rentra parfaitement. Un tour de clef. Un second. Un déclic. Il tira la lourde porte, mais constata avec horreur qu'elle était retenue de l'intérieur par une épaisse chaîne noire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! demanda sèchement une voix où pointait la surprise.

Mathis se retourna, et tomba presque nez à nez avec un humanoïde immense à la peau blanche. De longs cheveux noirs et quatre sourcils encadraient une grosse gemme rouge sertie dans son front. Mathis plissa les yeux. La gemme lui était étrangement familière. Les yeux noirs de la créature semblaient vouloir sonder son âme, et Mathis sentit Ahta s'imposer à l'inquisition légilimancienne.

– Gamaliël, je suppose ? demanda Mathis d'une voix posée.

Il sentit à nouveau une poussée sur ses défenses mentales, mais Ahta déviait toutes les attaques. Le démon lâcha un grognement agacé, et dégaina son épée. C'était une épée gobeline en argent assez sobre, au pommeau hexagonal orné d'un glyphe.

– _Marmiadoise_, lut Mathis. C'est un nom grec ?

– Tu peux lire les runes primales ? s'étonna franchement le démon. Qui es-tu ?

Il regarda derrière Mathis, et vit la clef dans la serrure. Une ombre de peur passa sur son visage.

– Où tu as eu cette clef ?

– Je me suis réveillé avec ça dans la main le mois dernier, assura Mathis. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre ?

– Tu ne le sauras jamais ! gronda Gamaliël, abattant son épée sur l'humain.

Mathis plongea pour l'esquiver, et l'épée percuta le coffre, laissant une profonde entaille dans ce qui semblait pourtant être de l'acier alchimique.

– _Avada Kedavra_ ! lança Mathis, au hasard.

Il y avait peu de chance que ce sort, dont l'effet était d'arracher l'âme, ait la moindre efficacité contre un archidémon sous sa véritable forme, mais ça pouvait au moins l'affaiblir s'il s'agissait d'un démon du vide dont la puissance magique provenait des âmes piégées.

Mais Mathis n'eut aucune réponse à cette question. De son épée, le démon dévia le sort vert d'un revers rageux, et tenta à nouveau d'hémisectionner Mathis. D'un sort de poussée, celui-ci s'éjecta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Malgré la distance, Gamaliël leva son épée. Mais au lieu de l'abattre dans le vent comme Mathis s'y attendait presque, il la jeta comme un poignard. Le temps sembla se ralentir pour Mathis. Il voyait l'épée s'approcher, tournant de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Il leva sa baguette, avec une lenteur terrifiante.

– _GLACIUS PUGIONIFORS_ !

Une myriade de dagues de glace filèrent vers le démon en un rayon concentré qui percuta l'épée de plein fouet. Ça ne suffit pas à l'arrêter, mais ça la ralentit suffisamment pour que Mathis l'intercepte au vol. Gamaliël dût esquiver les éclats de glace, et perdit sa concentration sur l'épée, qui ne revint pas à lui comme un boomerang.

Mathis courut à la porte entrebâillée du coffre, et abattit l'épée magique sur la chaîne, qu'elle trancha comme du papier.

Le démon hurla de rage, et hurla le nom de l'épée, qui s'arracha des mains de Mathis, et tenta à nouveau de le couper en deux. Mathis plongea dans le coffre.

Il était entièrement plongé dans le noir. Mathis se redressa et regarda derrière lui. Encore une fois, la porte semblait avoir disparu. Il leva sa baguette.

– _Lumos Sagitta_.

La sphère de lumière monta bien plus haut qu'elle n'aurait pu s'il se trouvait véritablement dans le coffre. Aperçevant une étrange silhouette, il fit redescendre la sphère.

Une boule d'énergie tournoyait à dix mètres de lui. Mais au lieu de dégager sa propre lumière, elle semblait absorber celle provenant du sort de Mathis.

– _Lumos Sagitta Maxima_.

La plus grosse sphère de lumière vint prendre place à côté de l'autre. La boule d'énergie noire émettait maintenant un crépitement sonore.

– Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste, toi ?

Il s'approcha, et tenta de la toucher du bout d'un tentacule. Il en ressentit mentalement une atroce brûlure de froid, comme s'il avait tenté de plonger la main dans une flamme froide. La sensation lui rappelait un peu celle qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait plongé son ami Erwin dans la Fontaine Flamel, mais en mille fois plus intense. Mathis se souvint alors de ce que Morgana avait essayé de lui dire.

– Un anti-nexus !

Mathis invoqua une troisième sphère de lumière, encore plus grosse que la précédente, et l'ombre se mit à siffler. Ahta lui suggéra une pensée.

– Un cri de douleur ? s'étonna Mathis. Tu crois que cette chose craint la lumière ?

Ahta confirma. Mathis haussa les épaules.

– Qu'un seul moyen de le savoir : _Lumos Solem _!

Il se protégea les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé par son propre sort. Il ressentit plus qu'il n'entendit ce qu'il aurait décrit comme une anti-explosion. Pas une implosion, non. Plus… comme un soudain afflux d'énergie là où il n'y avait que le vide avant. Comme une repressurisation éthérique.

Il entendit un grincement derrière lui, et se retournant découvrit que la porte du coffre s'était rouverte. Nauséeux, il trébucha à l'extérieur, et tomba à genoux.

En face de lui, Gamaliël écumait de rage. Littéralement, de la bave rougeâtre dégoulinant sur ses joues.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

Il leva à nouveau son épée. Mathis leva sa baguette en réponse, mais son bras retomba d'épuisement.

D'un geste sec, Gamaliël décapita Mathis.

.

* * *

.

Fin… ?


	4. La dure réalité

Bonsoir… vous ! Ça faisait sacrément longtemps, hein ?

Quoi de neuf depuis tout ce temps ? Hmmm, déjà, je suis officiellement membre de la Language Creation Society, dernière étape faisant de moi un vrai créateur de langue professionnel ! Sinon j'ai fait un tas de choses, avancé un tas de projets dans lesquels j'ai pu me laisser dissiper, tout ça en faisant face à de trop nombreux problèmes administratifs et de santé (j'ai notamment dû commencer un traitement cardiaque hein, parce que faut varier les plaisirs). Mais du coup là maintenant je peux enfin souffler, m'occuper des choses moins vitales mais qui me tiennent plus à coeur, évidemment le Multivers en fait partie !

Niveau Multivers, donc, ELM 5 va reprendre à un rythme lent mais va bien reprendre. D'ici le prochain chapitre, je vais publier un OS qui raconte l'histoire des Ducs avant qu'ils ne soient des Ducs, à la manière d'un épisode des Enquêtes Impossibles. Le DP sur Banff a encore un peu avancé, il ne m'inspire guère mais il finira bien un jour. Renouveau me bloque totalement, mais comme pour ELM je me suis arrêté à un bon endroit, je sais que vous voulez tous savoir ce qu'il advient d'Albus et que vous n'allez pas partir. C'est sadique, j'aime beaucoup.

·

Dans le chapitre précédent, dans le futur post-apocalyptique qu'est devenue la France, Mathis et ses amis découvraient que la clef de tout se trouvait à Beauxbâtons et ils prenaient d'assaut l'académie. L'assaut, bien qu'une mission suicide, était tout de même catastrophique, et si Mathis est parvenu à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient, ce fut pour finir décapité par Gamaliël.

·

Je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu en MP pour les reviews donc je vais juste tout reprendre ici en évitant les spoils :

Bienvenue **Jack Sherlock Black-Londugbat**, et bravo pour ta lecture expresse ! J'espère que depuis, tu t'es intéressé au reste du Multivers !

Hello **Tiph** ! Effectivement, il est beaucoup fait référence à des évènements qui n'ont pas encore été racontés, et c'est assez difficile à suivre. Les explications ne vont pas tarder.

Salut **Allan** ! Oriande est la plus jeune soeur MeľŬoĝ, elle est étudiante à l'UD. Elle apparaît dans le chapitre sur la résurrection de Morgana.  
Oui hein, surtout quand tu sais que c'est ce que tu crois que ça n'est pas.  
Morgana n'est pas un démon du tout, c'est une dryade qui a été piégée : une dryade est techniquement immortelle tant que son arbre subsiste, sauf que Merlin lui a fait faire un horcruxe pour l'y piéger en la tuant. Mais malgré son penchant pour le meurtre et la nécromancie, elle reste 100% une dryade.  
Alors en ce qui concerne le plan astral, non à tout. En fait faut l'imaginer comme un océan déchaîné : le fait d'appeler les portails des "ancres" n'est pas anodin : en remontant le long de l'ancre on peut accéder à un navire astral, qui peut être aussi petit que l'intérieur du sac d'Hermione ou aussi grand qu'Avalon. Mais en dehors, il n'y a rien du tout, et aucune cohérence géographique. Si tu te déplaces dans le plan astral, tu te perds définitivement. En outre il n'est pas possible d'ouvrir un portail depuis le plan astral, donc aucun retour possible si le portail n'existe pas déjà.  
Le pyjama de chair, ça vient totalement de Supernatural. Sur terre il faut un corps aux démons alors que les créatures démoniaques n'en ont pas besoin, alors qu'en enfer ils peuvent s'en passer ou y garder leur pyjama de chair indépendamment.  
Pour le démon-globe, c'est un peu un mélange de tout. Pour l'aspect dans ma tête je me suis surtout inspiré de Hermaeus Mora j'avoue.

Coucou…**Coucou** ! Bienvenue. Oui. Voilà la suite hé hé.

.

* * *

.

**4) La dure réalité**

Mathis se réveilla en sursaut, portant les mains à son cou. Il fut gêné dans son mouvement par la perfusion dans sa main, et le tube d'oxygène passant derrière ses oreilles. Là où _Marmiadoise_ l'avait touché, sa peau le brûlait, mais il ne sentit aucun relief, aucune cicatrice.

Sa tête était toujours rattachée à son corps, et elle tournait atrocement. Sa langue n'était que carton, et sa bouche, douleur. Il regarda autour de lui, et fut étonné de se trouver dans une chambre médicalisée, les hôpitaux ayant été les premiers endroits ravagés par les hordes infernales.

Mathis tatonna autour de lui et fouilla, nauséeux, jusqu'à trouver une pissette dans un tiroir non verrouillé. Elle devait probablement contenir de l'eau déminéralisée, ou un philtre magique assainissant selon la nature de l'endroit. Il s'en arrosa le gosier, et fut heureux de découvrir qu'il semblait s'agir d'eau.

Il s'en arrosa également les paupières, frottant ses yeux encollés, et sa vue déjà hésitante se troubla, accentuant son mal de tête. Malgré tout il se leva, et se servant de son pied à perfusion comme déambulateur, quitta la chambre d'un pas chancelant.

Le couloir était désert, et aussi propre que sa chambre. Il entendit des éclats de voix au loin, et s'avança prudemment. Il était mal en point et désarmé, mais Ahta le protégerait.

Il passa devant plusieurs chambres dont la porte était ouverte, et fut étonné d'y voir des gens allongés, inconscients comme il l'avait été, arnachés de machines moldues.

Au bout du couloir, il poussa la double porte en trébuchant, et tomba nez à nez avec trois infirmières en train de plaisanter. Le bruit attira leur attention, et l'une d'elle se précipita sur lui.

– Oh par Merlin ! Mais que fais-tu ici, mon garçon ?! Marielda, un des envoûtés s'est réveillé !

Mathis allait demander où il se trouvait, mais il reconnut le logo de Notre-Dame des Orages, au sol. Ça n'avait aucun sens… Cependant c'était un lieu sorcier.

– Où est ma baguette ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Celle qui avait appelé "Marielda" s'était précipité sur lui, et le tirait tout en le soutenant.

– Il faut retourner te coucher, mon garçon ! Tu aurais dû sonner !

_Comment ça, "mon garçon" ?_ Mathis essaya de se dégager, mais il était épuisé, et l'infirmière avait une poigne de fer.

Il plongea alors sa conscience dans celle d'Ahta, et transperça le cœur de l'infirmière.

Elle sursauta d'effroi.

– Où est ma baguette ? répéta Mathis d'un ton douloureux, qu'il aurait voulu plus ferme.

– Elle… elle est dans le bureau ! couina l'infirmière. Ta mère a gardé tes autres affaires, mais la Loi du Secret interdit de laisser une baguette à des moldus même dans ce cas de figure.

Les autres ne voyaient pas ce qui se passaient, mais comprenaient que le garçon utilisait une forme de magie sur leur collègue, parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de révéler cette information.

Marielda Carbouche avait vu dans sa longue carrière de nombreux patients déroutés après un coma magique. Elle sortit sa baguette, et stupéfixia le gamin.

– Ramenez-le dans sa chambre et donnez-lui un somnifère ! ordonna Marielda.

Elle se précipita sur la collègue que Mathis avait ensorcelée :

– Gigi, tu vas bien ?!

– Ça… ça va, déglutit l'intéressée.

– Que s'est-il passé ? Il t'as envoûté sans baguette ?!

– Je ne sais pas. Il m'a juste regardée dans les yeux… Et je me suis à avoir peur, si peur.

– Peur de lui ?

– Non ! C'est ça, le pire. Je n'avais peur de rien en particulier. Juste… peur. Et quand il a répété sa question, j'étais prête à tout pour que cette peur cesse.

– Je vois…, soupira Marielda qui ne voyait pas du tout.

Quand Mathis se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il avait toujours la tête cotonneuse, mais il se sentait mieux. Il sentit quelque chose dans sa main, et essaya de voir ce quoi il s'agissait. Mais il constata avec horreur qu'il avait été attaché !

Il tâta le contenu de sa main, et comprit qu'il s'agissait du bouton d'appel. Il le pressa encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Marielda entre dans sa chambre.

– Pas la peine de martyriser ce pauvre bouton, ça ne re-sonne pas tant qu'on n'a pas éteint manuellement la petite lumière.

– Détachez-moi et rendez moi ma baguette ! ordonna Mathis.

Sa gorge ne le brûlait plus, elles avaient dû lui faire avaler quelques gouttes d'essence de dictame, après avoir entendu sa voix cassée.

Mais le plus choquant était que _sa voix muait_.

Marielda l'ignora, et releva les informations des moniteurs.

Elle sortit une clef de sa poche, ouvrit un des tiroirs, et en sortit un tensiomètre, qu'elle passa autour du bras entravé de Mathis.

– Où sommes-nous, qu'est-ce que je fais ici, et pourquoi je suis attaché ?

– Nous sommes à la clinique sorcière de Notre-Dame des Orages. Tu as perdu connaissance dans la cuisine de chez ta mère, et tu as été amené à l'hôpital moldu. Ne trouvant pas ce que tu avais lors des examens préliminaires, l'hôpital t'as fait une prise de sang, qui a été soumis à l'hémothaumatogrammeur¹ par un employé du Secret tel qu'on peut en trouver dans tous les laboratoires d'analyses médicales.

– Donc vous avez su que je suis un sorcier, et vous m'avez rapatrié ici, comprit Mathis.

– En effet, confirma l'infirmière. Ce service a été aménagé spécialement pour les gens dans ton cas.

– Comment ça, dans mon cas ?

– Ce qui t'es arrivé est arrivé à plusieurs personnes. Évanouissement soudain, état analogue à un sommeil profond, et aucun moyen même magique de vous réveiller. Mais ce qui justifie l'existence ce ce service est que vous… ou du moins ceux qui dorment toujours dégagent un champ magique extrêmement étrange, qui rend inopérable tous les instruments magiques. Nous en sommes réduits à utiliser du matériel moldu… Il n'est d'ailleurs pas impossible que tu sois le patient zéro, tu as été admis à l'hôpital moldu avant que nous ne trouvions le premier patient de notre côté. Tu aurais un début d'explication ?

– L'anti-nexus, marmonna Mathis.

– Pardon ?

– Pourquoi je suis attaché ? détourna-t-il.

– Parce que tu as agressé ma collègue.

– Je… je suis désolé, j'étais confus… Elle va bien ?

– Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu lui as juste fait très peur. Littéralement. Qu'as-tu fait, au juste ?

– J'ai…

Mathis se tut. Pour la simple raison qu'il n'en savait rien.

– Pourquoi ma voix est comme ça ? Vous m'avez fait boire quelque chose ?

– Une potion anti-inflammatoire, ta gorge était très sèche et tu as bu du désinfectant…

– Je… je croyais que c'était de l'eau.

– Tu semblais très confus. Tu parlais tout seul, et tu regardais par-dessus ton épaule comme si tu t'adressais à quelqu'un derrière toi…

– Je veux dire, pourquoi ma voix mue ?

– Ha ha ! C'est normal, à quatorze ans ! Nous ne pouvons rien y faire, c'est la nature qui veut ça.

– Je n'ai pas… En quelle année sommes-nous ?!

– Allons, mon garçon ! gloussa l'infirmière. Tu n'es resté dans le coma que quarante-sept jours, nous sommes toujours en 2019 !

Mathis hoqueta de surprise.

– 2019 ?!

– Nous sommes le samedi 17 août 2019, pour être précis, confirma Marielda. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

– J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne…

L'infirmière sortit une petite lampe de sa poche, et la projeta dans ses yeux. Mathis grimaça.

– Les pupilles sont réactives. Je vais augmenter un peu le débit de la perfusion hydratante. On t'apportera à boire après quelques examens. Je peux te détacher pour t'ausculter, tu ne vas pas causer de problèmes ?

– Non, madame ! assura Mathis. Encore désolé pour votre collègue…

Marielda appela tout de même une infirmière à forte carrure en renfort. Celle-ci resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa baguette à la main.

Elle détacha Mathis, et l'ausculta minutieusement. Elle lui posa de nombreuses questions, mais tout était flou. Elle l'avertit alors qu'il resterait en observation pendant 48h, puis que si sa mémoire n'était pas revenue il recevrait une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges avant d'être interrogé par le Gendarmagium, qui constituait un dossier sur l'affaire.

Dix minutes à peine après que les infirmières furent parties, Mathis arracha son cathéter avec peine et douleur, et quitta discrètement sa chambre.

Si ce service avait été ouvert exprès pour les gens endormis par Gamaliël, alors Justine avait dû être transférée ici. Peut-être que les autres Louves aussi ? Où vivait Mauvia, déjà ?

Il fouilla donc plusieurs chambres, et fut étonné de voir le nombre important de sorciers qui étaient encore inconscients. Certains étaient agîtés, et Mathis comprit enfin que s'il dormait, tout ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Il se souvint qu'il savait dans son rêve que Gamaliël avait ce pouvoir… Mais comment pouvait-il avoir appris des choses qu'il ignorait auparavant si ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Et comment un rêve pouvait durer plus de dix ans ?

C'est sur ces questionnements que Mathis trouva la chambre de Justine Levallier. La jeune sorcière atteinte par la chorée de Huntington était branchée à un nombre effarant de machines et était même intubée.

Elle était si jeune… Ses cheveux étaient plus court, et son visage encore exempt de cicatrice. Mathis eut envie de pleurer. Dans son rêve, ou son cauchemar, elle était une vampiresse, presque immunisée à la maladie… Mais ici, c'était une adolescente qui mourrait avant d'atteindre l'âge qu'ils semblaient avoir "là-bas". Et rêve ou non, il se souvenait l'avoir aimée de toute son âme, et de la voir dans cet état…

De rage, Mathis arracha toutes les prises des appareils du mur. Il se souvint vaguement de ce qu'il avait fait à son réveil, et plongea dans l'éther de toute son âme. Pour la première fois dans cette vie, il vit sa propre aura, dorée et vibrante de tentacules, telle que l'avait décrite la jeune caribéenne Duneska Henry. Il vit celle de Justine, bleue pâle et chancelante. Se concentrant de toutes ses forces, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, il projeta sa conscience vers elle, et les tentacules répondirent à l'ordre mental en se déployant vers l'aura de Justine, qu'ils entourèrent. Mathis y insuffla tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il y projeta sa force physique, sa force mentale, sa volonté, sa rage, cet amour surgi d'un cauchemar…

Justine se réveilla en sursaut, regardant autour d'elle avec panique. Elle reconnut Mathis, le visage de son cauchemar se superposant à celui du garçon maladroit qu'elle avait connu à l'infirmerie de Beauxbâtons… Beauxbâtons où elle était morte ?!

Elle essaya de parler, mais sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Mathis, qui avait prévu le coup, ouvrit le tiroir. Cette fois-ci il ne se trompa pas, et délaissa la pissette de désinfectant pour celle d'eau déminéralisée. Inutile pour la soif, mais hydratante pour les muqueuses.

– Que s'est-il passé ? put enfin dire Justine. Où on est, là ? … Pourquoi t'es si jeune ?!

– Notre-Dame des Orages…, commença Mathis.

– Mais elle a été détruite en 2024 après la chute du Gendarmagium !

– C'était juste un cauchemar, tenta d'expliquer Mathis. En fait, nous sommes toujours en 2019, et…

– C'était un putain de cauchemar, ouais… Attends, comment ça _juste_ un cauchemar !? s'écria Justine. 2019 ?! Ça n'a aucun sens, on a passé des semaines à planifier cet assaut. Et puis d'abord, comment tu pourrais savoir de quoi je parle si ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ?

– Chhhhuuut ! la tança Mathis. J'ai pas le droit d'être ici normalement, les infirmières se méfient de moi !

Justine fronça les sourcils.

– J'y suis ! T'es un putain de polymorphe et t'essaies de m'embrouiller !

Justine tenta de se jeter sur le garçon pour planter ses griffes dans sa gorge. Mathis attrapa son poignet au vol, et la repoussa brutalement.

– Saloperie de démon, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ! gronda Justine, en tentant une nouvelle attaque.

– Arrête, tu vas te faire mal ! Tu n'as plus tes réflexes vampiriques !

Justine tira sur le barreau du lit médicalisé pour l'arracher. Mais le barreau résista. Elle chercha autour d'elle une autre arme, et avisa un instrument en métal sur une tablette.

Elle tenta de bondir pour bousculer Mathis et attraper l'arme. Mathis, presque soupirant, la repoussa sèchement, et lui asséna une violente gifle.

Justine retomba sur le lit, sonnée. Elle porta la main à sa joue, interdite.

– CALME-TOI ! ordonna Mathis. Je ne suis pas un démon… et tu n'es plus une vampiresse. Pas encore. Je m'y perds. Je suis désolé pour la gifle.

– Que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Elles m'ont dit que nous nous sommes évanouis il y a quarante-sept jours. Le 1er juillet 2019. Depuis, nous avons été dans le coma.

– … Tu veux dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve ?!

Mathis secoua la tête. Il passa machinalement les doigts sur son cou.

– Je ne sais pas… Non… C'était trop réel, je ressens encore la douleur de mes blessures… Je ne sais pas ce que tu te rappelles de là-bas, moi-même je commence à en oublier la plupart, donc je vais t'expliquer tout ce que je sais depuis le début.

Mathis lui parla alors de l'Opus Tenebræ, des Ducs Infernaux, et de Mauvais Augure. Il tenta tout de même de parler de ce dont il se souvenait du cauchemar. Les choses de délitait déjà, et Justine, plus confuse mais dont les souvenirs étaient plus frais, l'aida en complétant son histoire, ce qui leur confirma qu'ils avaient fait le même cauchemar… Et qu'ils devaient retrouver les autres pour en parler. Il conclut par le fait qu'il ne devait surtout pas être interrogé par le Gendarmagium, pour des raisons qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Mathis savait par Angela qu'ils ne rechignaient pas à faire usage du Véritasérum, et que parler du futur post-apocalyptique qu'ils avaient vécu les feraient passer pour des fous. Visperi lui avait parlé du service psychiatrique de la Giraglia où elle avait été enfermé toute son enfance 0par son propre père. Elle aussi à tort, parce qu'elle était incomprise des adultes. On ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance.

– Tu saignes ! s'horrifia soudain Justine.

Mathis regarda sa main écarlate.

– Ah oui, merde. J'ai arraché mon cathéter comme un bourrin.

Justine roula les yeux au ciel. Elle ouvrit le plus fin tiroir de la desserte, et en sortit un ciseau plat au manche démesuré mais à la lame minuscule. Elle détacha précautionneusement l'adhésif sur sa propre main, et tendit la peau avec le bout de son nez. Louchant, elle entreprit de couper les petites traces noires qui dépassaient.

Se redressant, elle expliqua.

– Les cathéters sont maintenus en place par des points de suture.

– Ah.

– T'es toujours aussi catastrophique, en tout cas.

Mathis ne savait pas quoi dire. Il voyait de quoi il s'agissait, mais n'y aurait jamais pensé. Durant toutes ces années qui n'avaient pas existé, il était devenu trop sorcier pour réflechir comme un moldu.

Justine appuya fort sur le dessus de sa paume avec l'autre pouce, et tira précautionneusement le tuyau avec ses dents. Quand le bout de l'aiguille sortit, elle se servit du liquide jaillissant de la perfusion pour nettoyer la plaie. Elle ordonna ensuite à Mathis d'en couper l'arrivée, tandis qu'elle pressait son pouce sur l'orifice, et lui demanda de sortir le désinfectant du tiroir.

Elle s'en aspergea la main, et reprit la pression sur le petit trou d'un bon millimètre de diamètre par lequel un peu de sang sortait encore.

– Voilà, comment on retire un cathéter en douce pour se barrer d'un hôpital, pavana l'adolescente. La force de l'habitude…

– Ouais ouais, c'est ça ! lâcha Mathis. Aaaïeuh !

Il s'était versé du désinfectant sur la main pour nettoyer le sang. Sa plaie était beaucoup plus large et irrégulière, et se remit à saigner presque aussitôt.

– Tssss, désapprouva Justine.

– Boarf, un Episkey et c'est parti ! répliqua Mathis. Même moi je le louperais pas, celui-là…

– Même toi ? Pourtant j'ai souvenir que t'étais un soigneur plutôt doué ?

– Te fie pas à ces "souvenirs". On ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit, mais ce n'était pas le passé en tout cas.

– Tu m'embrouilles.

– Je m'embrouille tout seul, je te rassure.

– C'est quoi le plan, Chef ?

Effectivement, là-bas c'est toujours lui qui trouvait les meilleurs plans. Faut dire que c'était aussi lui qui trouvait les meilleurs plans pour Mauvais Augure. Et les Augures en général… Et tout le temps. C'était pas très bon pour son égo, d'être objectivement doué pour quelque chose. Même si c'était pour mettre des plans bancals en place.

– T'as un plan ? douta Justine.

– Euh… *Hum*. Ouais. Faut qu'on récupère nos baguettes, et qu'on prenne la cheminette visiteurs pour se rendre chez les Brisebois.

– Les vendeurs de baguettes ?! s'étonna Justine.

– Les parents de ma meilleure amie, surtout, répliqua Mathis. Ils ont une cheminée allumée toute la journée pour les clients.

Justine regarda autour d'elle. La chambre n'avait aucune fenêtre.

– C'est peut-être le milieu de la nuit…

– Il se passe quoi, si on essaie de rejoindre une cheminée éteinte ?

– Euh… Je crois que le feu n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour les arrivées, il est surtout là pour les départs. Mais elle est sûrement verrouillée, en dehors des heures d'ouverture, supposa Justine.

– Et il se passe quoi quand on essaie d'entrer dans une cheminée verrouillée ?

Justine haussa les épaules.

– On verra bien. Au pire on sera renvoyés ici.

Elle se redressa sur le lit, mais marqua soudain une pause.

– Il y a un problème ? s'enquit Mathis, soucieux.

– Je… Et ensuite ?

Mathis hésita. C'était une excellente question.

– Tu as déjà eu cette sensation de devoir aller quelque part, mais une fois que tu es dans cet endroit tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu devais y aller ?

Justine lui jeta un regard amusé.

– Je te rappelle que la Chorée de Huntington me ronge le cerveau. Ce que tu décris est un comportement parfaitement normal pour moi.

– Ah oui, pardon. J'avais oublié…

– Moi aussi ! plaisanta l'adolescente. Alors, tu dois aller où ?

– Sur l'île d'Avalon. Je dois parler à Morgana.

Justine ouvrit la bouche, prête à lui demander comment il comptait se rendre dans un lieu mythique pour parler à un personnage fictif. Et puis elle se souvint qu'elle y était déjà allé pour la même raison.

– Et comment tu comptes d'y rendre ?

– Le grand-père d'Émi est druide, il peut nous ouvrir une arche.

– Donc nous devons aller chez les Brisebois pour trouver le patriarche druidique, puis sur Avalon, afin de parler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas censé exister à propos de… quelque chose que tu as oublié ? résuma Justine.

– Ça a peut-être un rapport avec Merlin, supposa Mathis. Avec toutes ces histoires de "démons", le cambion de service devait forcément être impliqué…

– Le quoi ?

– Cambion. Mi-humain, mi-démon.

– Mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, les Ducs Infernaux ne sont pas des _vrais_ démons ?

Mathis haussa les épaules.

– Tout est une question de symbole. De toute façon, la mère d'Émi a un téléphone portable avec les numéros de ma mère et de mon frère. Ça a beau être des moldus, ce n'est pas normal qu'ils n'aient pas le droit de venir me voir. Je crois que nous sommes autant prisonniers que patients. Raison de plus pour fuir.

– Mais si nous sommes en quarantaine, comment allons-nous sortir ? répliqua Justine.

– Euh… J'ai mal à la tête.

– Ce n'est pas une excuse valable pour esquiver la question.

– … Si ? tenta Mathis.

Justine secoua la tête.

– Moi, j'ai une idée.

.

* * *

.

Mathis maintenait Justine debout avec les tentacules d'Ahta. Symboliquement, insuflant sa propre énergie vitale dans l'organisme affaibli de l'adolescente. Lui-même venait de passer quarante-sept jours dans le coma, mais était bien portant avant ça. Justine, elle, était déjà aux portes de la Mort, et ne pouvant contrôler l'avancement de ses symptômes, son traitement palliatif pour la chorée n'avait pas été ajusté.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait et comment il y parvenait, mais il se souvenait l'avoir déjà fait. Il espérait juste que ça ne finirait pas par tuer l'un d'entre eux, à fortiori lui.

Elle, elle était fichue de toute façon.

Justine passa seule la porte, et fut immédiatement interpelée par les infirmières.

– Une autre s'est réveillée, prévenez le médecin ! ordonna Marielda, qui était probablement la cheffe des infirmières. Jeune fille, tu dois retourner dans ta chambre.

– Je… je… où-suis-je ? surjoua Justine.

– Tu es à la clinique médicomagique de Notre-Dame des Orages, à Bordeaux. Tu étais dans le coma. Il faut vraiment que tu retournes t'allonger, c'est dangereux.

Justine vit qu'une autre des infirmières faisait mine d'approcher pour l'y forcer.

– J'ai la tête qui tourne !

C'était le signal. Caché derrière la porte, Mathis resserra son aura. Il entendit un bruit sourd, et des cris de surprise. Comme prévu, Justine s'était effondrée, et les infirmières s'étaient précipitées sur elle. Elle avait probablement même perdu connaissance, mais ce n'était pas grave. C'était prévu.

Il poussa violemment la porte, et courut droit sur la porte du bureau des infirmières. Quand il passa à leur niveau, avant qu'elles ne réagissent, il déploya les tentacules d'Ahta et y projeta tant d'énergie que l'air sembla crépiter autour de lui.

L'effet de surprise suffit à empêcher les infirmières de l'arrêter. Il plongea presque dans le bureau, chancelant, et fouilla frénétiquement. Il trouva la boîte de baguettes magiques, un simple carton où elles étaient entassés comme de vulgaires bouts de bois. Cette aile sans fenêtre n'était décidément pas aux normes de sécurité ni de respect des patients…

Il attrapa la sienne, et en avisa une autre qui lui sembla familière. Il la prit également, se disant que ça devait être celle de sa compagne d'évasion.

– Repose ça ! ordonna une infirmière en menaçant Mathis de sa baguette.

– À quoi vous jouez, dans cet hôpital ? répliqua le jeune homme.

Il attrapa la chaise de bureau roulante, et la poussa vers la porte. L'infirmière secoua la tête l'air agacée, et leva juste le pied pour l'arrêter.

Mais alors que la chaise arrivait à son niveau, Mathis la pointa :

– _Incarcerem_ !

La chaise roulante se changea en une arachnide de plastique et de métal, qui referma ses pattes autour de l'infirmière, que Mathis bouscula d'un coup d'épaule.

– _Stupéfix _! lança-t-il sur Marielda.

Il projeta son aura en Justine pour la réveiller, attendit une seconde et demi, et lui jeta ce qu'il espérait être sa baguette. Justine la manqua, et la baguette roula.

– Merde !

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! s'écria le médecin, accompagnée de Gigi, l'infirmière qui était allée la chercher.

– Des patients récalcitrants, déplora Mathis. Mais la situation est sous contrôle.

– Mais enfin, vous…

– _Stupéfix_ ! _Stupéfix _! … _Stupéfix_ !

Le troisième était destiné à la troisième infirmière qui se débattait avec la chaise-cage. Mathis vérifia que Justine avait récupéré sa baguette, et l'aida à se relever.

– Sans un accroc ! assura Mathis.

– Ce plan était particulièrement foireux, même pour toi.

– Hééé ! J'ai une bonne excuse, pour une fois !

– Laquelle ?

– J'ai quatorze ans.

– T'as toujours eu quatorze ans dans ta tête…

– Étant donné que toute cette histoire s'est passée dans ma tête, ça paraît logique, philosopha Mathis.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je lui pique sa carte d'accès, expliqua Mathis en fouillant les poches de la femme en blouse. Ah, la voilà. Carte à puce RFID. Technologie de pointe.

– … Ce qui signifie ?

– Que nous sommes bien dans une zone étanche à la magie. Sinon ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

Mathis fronça les sourcils, comme il faisait toujours quand il réfléchissait intensément. Il pointa sa baguette vers le mur immaculé :

– _Flipendo_ !

Le sort turquoise fut absorbé par le mur dans un silence assourdissant.

– De la peinture paramagie, comme à La Giraglia. C'est à peine flippant.

– Ou à l'Étage Blanc, rappela Justine.

– Étage destiné au combat, pas à la médicomagie, répliqua Mathis.

– Pourquoi construire une aile anti-magie dans un hôpital magique ? réalisa Justine.

– Parce que c'est une prison médicalisée. Seuls les gardiens détenteurs de baguettes doivent être capables d'utiliser la magie.

Ils atteignirent la porte, et Mathis passa le badge du médecin. La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement. Mathis progressait voûté, en position d'attaque, comme en situation hostile en milieu urbain. Peut-être avait-il conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être que ce rêve qui n'en était pas un l'avait doté d'une mémoire musculaire… Justine, elle, se traînait derrière en se tenant au mur.

Ils passèrent un autre couloir similaire à celui où se trouvaient leurs chambres. Mathis regarda rapidement à travers chaque hublot, au cas où quelqu'un d'autre soit conscient. Il se figea devant une des portes.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Justine.

– J'ai l'impression de connaître cet homme.

L'adolescente s'approcha, et regarda par le hublot. Sur le lit médicalisé, un homme était relié à encore plus de machines qu'elle-même ne l'avait été. Même à cette distance, elle pouvait voir qu'il était en nage. Sa peau noire était pâlie par l'anémie, et ses traits étaient creusés. Il devait souffrir terriblement. Une barbe pas entretenue mangeait son visage. Malgré tout, ses traits lui était aussi familier.

– Moi aussi… Tu crois qu'on l'a vu là-bas ?

– Non, je suis presque sûr de ne pas le connaître, mais il ressemble beaucoup… Oh, par Merlin.

Mathis venait de voir le dossier médical accroché au pied du lit. Sa vue n'était pas mauvaise, et il put il lire le nom figurant en tête : Christian V. E. Bourgeois.

– C'est le père de Danielle Bourgeois ?!

– Dany ?! Mais… elle est morte, non ? se souvint Justine.

Mathis réfléchit.

– Elle était déjà "morte" là-bas. Je crois qu'elle a juste réussi à s'échapper du cauchemar par ses propres moyens. Elle est très forte mentalement, elle a peut-être battu Gamaliël. Tu y es morte aussi, non ?

– Ouais, j'ai été prise dans l'effondrement du hall. Après, j'ai perdu connaissance, et tu m'as réveillée. Et toi ?

– Décapité par Gamaliël. Je me suis réveillé aussitôt.

– Ah, dur.

Mathis grimaça à l'attention de Christian, et progressa jusqu'à la porte suivante. Il passa à nouveau le badge, attentit que la porte s'ouvre à moitié, et se glissa entre les battants en faisant signe à Justine d'attendre.

Comme il s'y attendait, il y avait un vigile, qui réagit au quart de tour, et dégaina sa baguette.

– Code bleu, aile Morphée ! s'écria-t-il en portant sa main libre au talkie-walkie accroché à sa poitrine.

– _Stupéfix_ ! tenta Mathis.

Le vigile répliqua en faisant quelque chose que Mathis n'avait jamais vu : il prit sa baguette entre deux mains, comme s'il allait la briser en deux, et repoussa son sort comme un palais. Mathis eut à peine le temps de voir le minuscule charme déflecteur arqué entre ses deux mains, avant que son propre_ Stupéfix_ ne le frappe de plein fouet.

– Code bleu annulé, annonça le vigile. Le fuyard est maîtrisé. Faites venir le médecin.

Il se pencha au-dessus de Mathis.

– Comment t'es arrivé jusqu'ici, toi ?

– _Petrificus Totalus_ ! lança Justine derrière lui.

Le vigile s'écroula sur Mathis, dans un couinement sourd.

– _Enervatum_, lança-t-elle sur Mathis.

– Aouch, merci ! grinça Mathis, qui peinait à se dégager du corps inerte du vigile. Je l'avais un peu trop chargé, celui-là…

– La meilleure arme pour vaincre un ennemi est sa propre arme, philosopha Justine.

– C'est pas vraiment le moment, Sun Tzu.

– C'est une référence aux _Indestructibles_, gamin inculte.

– Aide-moi à chercher la cheminée, au lieu de dire des conneries.

Justine jeta un regard empreint de désespoir à Mathis, et se contenta d'un signe du menton. Presque derrière lui, il y avait une porte avec un pictogramme de cheminée d'où sortait un sorcier. Un _gros_ pictogramme, en relief, comme ceux à l'entrée des toilettes.

– Qui dit des conneries ? ironisa l'adolescente.

– Ah… euh… bien joué.

Mathis s'efforça de se relever, et ils entrèrent dans la salle des transferts. Fait très étrange, la salle était entièrement vide et les feux éteints. Personne ne pouvait entrer dans la clinique.

– Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange ici, grogna Mathis.

– Ou alors nous sommes juste en dehors des heures de visite, répliqua Justine. T'es trop parano, regarde : si nous étions vraiment prisonniers, ils n'auraient pas laissé du bois dans la cheminée et la poudre de cheminette en évidence !

– … Certes. _Incendio_ ! Prête ?

– Bien sûr que non ! grinça Justine en attrapant une poignée de poudre.

– On s'en contentera. _Bourg Enchanteur, Baguettes Brisebois_ !

Mathis plongea dans les flammes vertes. Ébloui, il avança à l'aveugle, et le bas de sa robe d'hopital s'accrocha dans quelque chose. Il s'effondra en avant, le nez dans la cendre et les fesses à l'air.

Il redressa la tête, et croisa le regard de Servan Brisebois qui bricolait derrière le comptoir.

– Bonjour Mathis Émeraude est avec Papa dans la forêt ils reviennent à 19h45 et Andrea est dans l'arrière-boutique tu vas bien ?

– Bonjour M. Brisebois ! salua Mathis en tentant de décrocher son seul vêtement du garde-feu en fer forgé.

– Il ne faut pas toucher au garde-feu la boutique est fermée !

– Il aurait mieux fallu verrouiller la cheminée, souligna Mathis. J'ai une amie qui arrive.

Justine franchit la barrière des flammes à cet instant.

– Mais la boutique est fermée, répéta Servan, perplexe.

– Nous ne sommes pas là en tant que clients. Tu faisais quoi ? s'étonna Mathis.

– J'ai caché le vigile dans la salle d'attente et placé un charme d'eau suspendu face à la cheminée, histoire de gagner un peu de temps.

– Ah. Tu veux voir Émeraude ? Elle est avec Papa dans la forêt ils reviennent à 19h45.

– En fait, je viens voir votre père, et demander un service à votre femme.

– Andrea est dans l'arrière-boutique.

– Alors commençons par Andrea ! confirma Mathis.

Il fit mine de contourner le comptoir. Servan fronça les sourcils et tendit le bras.

– L'accès à l'arrière-boutique est interdit aux clients.

– Nous ne sommes pas là en tant que clients, lui rappela Mathis. C'est une visite d'amis.

– Il est 19h26. Vous resterez pour dîner ?

– Avec plaisir !

Servan hésita un moment, et laissa retomber son bras. Mathis et Justine franchirent le rideau, attirant l'attention d'Andrea Brisebois qui était en train de graver des motifs floraux sur une baguette d'ébène. En voyant Mathis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle bondit pour le prendre dans ses bras :

– Oh par Merlin ! Tu es réveillé, Mathis ! Tu vas bien !? Pourquoi tu ne portes pas de vêtements ?

– Bonsoir ! la salua Justine, gênée.

– Bonsoir jeune fille ! Qui es-tu ?

– Justine Levallier, Madame.

– Nous nous sommes évadés de Notre-Dame, expliqua Mathis.

– Évadés ?!

– Il se passe des choses bizarres là-bas, confirma l'adolescent. Tous les gens inconscients comme nous sont regroupés dans une aile bardée de paramagie et de sécurités électroniques. Nous étions totalement coupés du Monde. En parlant d'être coupés, vous avez des nouvelles de ma famille ?

– Ta mère et moi discutons régulièrement, elle va relativement bien compte tenu des circonstances. Elle a temporairement déménagé chez sa soeur en Normandie, pour être plus proche d'ici.

– Et Thomas ? Il va bien ?

Andrea pencha la tête, l'air incrédule.

– Thomas a disparu depuis des mois. Il n'était déjà plus là quand tu es rentré de vacances et que tu es tombé inconscient.

Mathis essaya de se souvenir. Il était à Beauxbâtons en train de faire ses valises, il rentrait chez sa mère, faisait la vaisselle… et le trou noir. Il manquait des jours entiers, peut-être même des semaines. Les souvenirs du cauchemar, flous et entremêlés, n'aidaient pas. Il chancela.

– J'ai besoin d'une chaise.

Andrea en fit apparaître deux.

– Tu as surtout besoin de me lâcher, le gronda fermement Justine.

Mathis se demandait de quoi elle parlait. Andrea était complètement larguée.

– Ahta, insista Justine.

Mathis écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il se connecta à son aura et ordonna à la créature astrale de briser le lien entre lui et Justine. Cette dernière hoqueta de surprise, et dut se retenir au bord de la table pour ne pas basculer de sa chaise.

Andrea, qui n'avait rien compris, demanda :

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, "_arta_" ? Vous allez bien tous les deux ?

– Aucune idée, répondit sincèrement Mathis aux deux questions.

La vérité est qu'il avait beaucoup trop transféré d'énergie à Justine et qu'il ne savait même pas si ça suffirait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il l'avait enlevée d'un hôpital pour l'amener dans un endroit où elle n'avait pas accès à son traitement. Il en fit part à Andrea, et Justine suggéra d'appeler l'infirmière Jeanine Chevallier. Elle était en charge de son traitement à Beauxbâtons, et elle lui faisait confiance pour ne pas lui causer du tord.

Émeraude et son grand-père ne tardèrent pas à rentrer. En croisant le regard de son ami, Émi sourit, et ses cheveux violets étincelèrent de joie. Mathis, lui, resta interdit. Il savait qu'elle allait bien, il savait qu'elle allait venir… Mais en la voyant, les souvenirs lui revenaient, du futur ou du cauchemar. Il l'avait vue morte. Il l'avait lui-même enterrée.

– Bah alors, t'en fais une tête ! le taquina Émi. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

– Hun hun, marmonna Mathis en lui rendant mollement son accolade.

– Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu es réveillé ! Et toi… Tu es Justine, c'est ça ? Tu es la fille de l'infirmerie ! se souvint Émi. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

– Je… En fait nous venions voir ton grand-père. Bonsoir, Rogan !

– Oh, désolée, je bavarde, je bavarde… Je vais prendre une douche, je vous laisse discuter entre gens sérieeeuuuuux !

Émi ricana de sa propre fantaisie, et papillonna vers les étages.

– Elle est sacrément de bonne humeur, remarqua Justine.

– Nous sommes allés déplacer une colonie de botrucs qui s'étendait sur le territoire moldu, et elle a caressé une biche, révéla le vieux druide. Mais dis-moi Mathis, que puis-je pour toi ?

Mathis fit un signe discret des yeux, et Rogan comprit tout de suite le message.

– Andrea, tu peux t'assurer que Servan range correctement la boutique, ce soir ? On vient de ramener des branches infusés et ça serait dommage qu'on se les fasse voler le soir même…

Andrea roula des yeux :

– Merci, beau-papa. Ni Émi ni Servan n'auraient pensé à me prévenir !

– Enora n'est pas là ? s'étonna Mathis.

– Elle a décroché un stage au musée de la Musique Magique de Paris, sourit Andrea, fière. Elle a gardé sa chambre d'étudiante pour l'été.

– Oh, cool !

Mathis attendit que la mère de son amie quitte la pièce, et se pencha vers le druide avec un air comploteur.

– Nous n'étions pas dans le coma, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais je crois que nos consciences ont été projetés dans le futur.

En vérité il n'avait pas la moindre explication qui tenait la route. Mais celle-là semblait la moins farfelue.

Rogan accusa le coup.

– D'accord. Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

– Par Gamaliël, le troisième archiduc.

– Oh.

– Oh, confirma gravement Mathis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas qui ne semblait pas avoir été prévu et qui nous as permis de nous réveiller, et nous aurions besoin de vous pour… Nous devons nous rendre sur Avalon pour rencontrer Morgana Lefay.

– Que… Quoi ?! Je ne peux pas emmener des enfants sur Avalon… Et puis d'abord comment es-tu au courant pour Morgana ?

– Je n'étais sûr de rien, mais merci ! grinça Mathis. C'est elle qui nous as aidé à nous réveiller. Donc tu nous confirmes qu'elle est bel et bien en vie ?

– Grmbl, je ne confirme rien du tout…

Mathis reprit son air grave :

– Rogan, c'est extrêmement sérieux. Dans le futur, le pays va être pris d'assaut par des hordes de démons et presque entièrement détruit. Brocéliande va être pulvérisée, et une partie des terres alentour.

– Je… Morgana est extrêmement dangereuse, hésita le druide. Même le Cercle l'évite, pour ne pas rompre l'accord fragile qu'ils ont passé ensemble.

– Rogan, j'ai enterré Émi moi-même, insista durement l'adolescent. Je ne veux pas recommencer ça.

– Et si tu te trompes ? Et si ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ?

– Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu rêver de Morgana sans jamais l'avoir rencontrée. Ou de Gamaliël, d'ailleurs. Cauchemar ou réalité, elle était vraiment là-bas, et elle nous as vraiment aidé. Si elle peut le faire maintenant, on pourrait gagner dix ans.

Rogan n'hésita qu'un instant.

– On part demain matin.

Puis Justine perdit connaissance.

.

* * *

1\. L'**hémothaumatogrammeur** est une invention d'Allan Eddem pour sa fanfiction La Voie de la Magie, qui fait partie du Multivers Parfum-Potter. C'est un appareil qui permet de mesurer le niveau de magie dans le sang de quelqu'un. Leur existence est plutôt tenue secrète parce qu'ils ont la facheuse idée de prouver que les sorciers sang-purs n'ont pas nécessairement une magie plus puissante que les autres.

* * *

.

À dans six mois ! … Non je plaisante bien sûr. Mais reviewez tout plein pour me motiver à écrire plus vite.


End file.
